


Lovely Dancer

by Mana2702



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Bookseller Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Pole Dancing, Romance, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana2702/pseuds/Mana2702
Summary: Aziraphle n'aurait jamais pensé se rendre dans un endroit tel que celui-ci, mais un rendez-vous professionnel l'y oblige. Là-bas un charmant roux va le subjuguer bien malgré lui.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais faire, mais j'espère que ce premier vous plaira. Un grand merci à ma bêta Marina Ka-Fai que je ne remercie jamais assez pour ses relectures plus rapides que l'éclaire!

_Seigneur que suis-je venu faire ici ?!_

Aziraphale se posait cette question alors qu'il entrait dans une boite de strip-tease. Jamais il n'aurait fréquenté ce genre d'endroit si personne ne lui avait donné rendez-vous ici. Azirapahle devait y retrouver un client qui cherchait un livre très rare. Le libraire inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, il en aurait bien besoin. Il s'avança donc dans l'endroit obscur, rempli de fumée et qui sentait un mélange d'alcool, de vomi et de... il n'osait pas définir ce dernier point. La seule chose qui éclairait la pièce était les différents spots pour la scène et autres lasers. Azirapahle chercha donc son client du regard. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt sous la surprise lorsqu'il vit qui était sur scène. Ce n'était pas une jeune femme comme il s'y attendait mais bel et bien un homme ! C'était un grand blond portant une tenue voulant faire cow-boy mais très étrange. Il avait la petite veste sans manches ouvertes sur son torse incroyablement musclé et luisant, un slip, des jambières en cuir, un slip et des santiags. Le danseur glissa autour d'une barre de pole dance et Aziraphale constata que c'était un string et non un slip. Le libraire était plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Il chercha à nouveau son client, mais où était cet homme ?! Il le remarqua enfin mais grimaça en voyant que ce dernier avait choisi une table juste au pied de la scène. Aziraphale soupira et s'approcha de Monsieur Smith. Il n'était pas fou, il savait que ce n'était pas le vrai nom de son client mais il s'en moquait. Tant que tout était fait dans les règles, que le client veuille garder l'anonymat n'était pas son problème. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'arrêta à côté de son client :

-Bonjour Monsieur Smith, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre.

-Non ça va, asseyez vous.

Ce Smith l'avait à peine regardé, il avait une cigarette au coin de la bouche et dévorait le danseur des yeux en sirotant son verre. Aziraphale soupira :

-Alors, on pourrait régler ça vite s'il vous plaît ?

-Profite, j'ai l'impression que t'es plutôt coincé comme garçon toi !

-Monsieur Smith s'il vous plaît je préférerais vraiment qu'on fasse ça vite.

-Mais moi j'ai pas envie donc tu vas te détendre un peu.

Aziraphale soupira, un serveur portant un string pour simple vêtement s'approcha :

-Alors, que puis-je vous servir ?

-Je prendrais un verre de vin s'il vous plaît.

-Bien, une préférence pour la couleur ?

-Non peu importe.

-C'est noté et toi mon mignon ?

-Comme d'habitude mon chou.

Monsieur Smith donna une tape sur les fesses du serveur qui s'éloigna en gloussant. Aziraphale ne savait plus où se mettre, c'était vraiment gênant.

* * *

Le cow-boy sortit de scène et laissa place à un autre grand bonhomme. Il était beaucoup moins carré, il avait une musculature plus fine et sèche. Il était torse nu avec un jean moulant noir et des chaussures de ville de la même couleur. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs roux, un nez droit, une mâchoire carrée et des lèvres fines. Il portait également des lunettes de soleil rondes. C'était assez étrange comme tenue, mais Aziraphale n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard, ce nouveau danseur avait éveillé sa curiosité. Il commença à se dandiner autour de la barre. Le serveur apporta les boissons :

-Tu vas voir, tu ne vas pas être déçu c'est notre meilleur danseur. Pour une première fois tu vas être servi !

Azirapahle serra les dents, il n'aimait pas être tutoyé de la sorte, et encore moins que le serveur soit si familier avec lui, il ne respectait même pas les distances personnelles. Aziraphale arqua un sourcil en constatant que le serveur resté debout à côté de lui. Le libraire ne comprenait pas ce qu'il attendait, il lança d'un air tendu :

-Merci.

Smith donna une tape sur les fesses du serveur qui partit. Il ricana :

-Ici ça marche comme ça, il faut fesser les serveurs.

-Hors de question que je fasse ça. Bon maintenant j'aimerais qu'on traite l'affaire qui nous concerne, j'aimerais partir.

Le client soupira :

-Donc vous ne vous détendez jamais ?

-Non pas dans ce genre d'endroits en effet.

Aziraphale ne dit rien et regarda la scène. Le roux dansait très bien, il était très suave et sensuel. Aziraphale sentit ses joues devenir chaudes tout à coup. Le libraire se passa une main sur la nuque pour détendre la tension qu'il sentait s'accumuler au niveau de ses cervicales depuis qu'il était arrivé. Le roux continua et finit par s'approcher d'eux du côté de la scène. Il se pencha en regardant Monsieur Smith par-dessus ses lunettes noires. Aziraphale fut scotché par les iris dorés face à lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des yeux d'une telle couleur. Le roux regarda Aziraphale et lui offrit un léger sourire en coin. Après ça il se redressa pour retourner à la barre de pole dance. Smith lança :

-Alors c'est Crowley au cas où tu te poserais la question. Sinon sur scène il s'appelle Rampa.

-J'ai juste envie qu'on traite notre affaire.

Le libraire regarda Smith :

-Alors ?

-Alors d'accord, de toute façon j'ai bien l'impression que tu ne sauras pas profiter de ce spectacle.

Il déposa une épaisse enveloppe sur leur table. Aziraphale l'ouvrit, il y avait la somme prévue. Le libraire mit l'enveloppe dans son sac en cuir et en sortit le livre. Il le posa sur la table :

-Au revoir Monsieur Smith.

-Au revoir, au plaisir de te revoir ici.

Il lui fit un clin d’œil et Aziraphale leva les yeux au ciel en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il était sur le point de quitter cet établissement lorsqu'une voix lança dans son dos :

-Bonne fin de soirée Monsieur BCBG.

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec le fameux Rampa. Celui-ci sourit :

-En espérant vous revoir.

-Bonne soirée Monsieur.

-Je m'appelle Crowley, personne ne m'appelle Monsieur.

Le roux partit d'une démarche féline légèrement traînante tout en ricanant.

* * *

Aziraphale rentra chez lui en se demandant encore si tout ceci n'avait pas été un drôle de rêve. Après tout, jamais il n'aurait été dans ce genre d'endroit si il avait été dans son état normal. Toutefois le libraire ne put que réaliser que c'était la réalité lorsqu'il sortit l'enveloppe de son sac. Le libraire prit une douche et se coucha, il se sentait sale et épuisé après cette drôle de soirée. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible : il avait été dans une boite de strip-tease et avait même trouvé un des danseurs séduisant. Pour la première fois Aziraphale avait ressenti une attirance sexuelle pour quelqu'un. Le libraire se retourna toute la nuit, il revoyait sans cesse la danse lascive de Crowley. Le libraire espérait que si le sommeil arrivait, il aurait tout oublié à son réveil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée j'avais hâte de publier ce chapitre alors là il n'y a pas de relecture bêta donc si il y a des fautes je vous prie de m'excuser par avance ^^

Crowley pensait à ce drôle de bonhomme aux cheveux blancs. Ça l'avait interpellé car ils devaient avoir à peu près le même âge donc ce n'était pas assez vieux pour avoir les cheveux si blancs et ce n'était manifestement pas une teinture. Ce qui avait amusé le danseur était de voir à quel point cet homme avait été mal à l'aise. C'était clairement sa première fois dans un endroit pareil et il n'était pas venu ici pour le plaisir. Crowley avait bien vu la drôle de transaction entre Smith et ce drôle de type. Smith était un client régulier, il était très généreux, le roux lui avait déjà fait quelques danses privées. Crowley continuait de faire des figures autour de la barre de pole dance, il en avait pour environ deux heures encore avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il avait été prendre une petite pause quand l'étrange monsieur BCBG était partit. Maintenant Crowley devait continuer à divertir les clients, après tout il était la coqueluche de l'établissement. Tout le monde venait pour le voir lui ! L'ego du roux était toujours flatté de savoir ça car même si il était le plus âgé des danseurs, il était le préféré des clients. Il continua donc sa danse et Smith lui fit justement signe. Le roux s'approcha en se dandinant :

-Salut mon mignon.

-Viens donc me faire une petite danse.

Le roux prit la main du client et l'emmena dans un coin plus tranquille réservé aux shows privés. Il commença à bouger sur la musique et demanda :

-Alors, pourquoi t'es là mon mignon ? Il me semblait que le mardi soir tu étais avec ta femme.

-J'avais un rendez-vous d'affaire.

-Oh, tu connais bien ce drôle de bonhomme tout coincé ?

-Non pas tellement, c'est la première fois que je fais appel à lui.

Crowley hocha la tête et tourna sur lui-même avant de frotter ses fesses contre l'entrejambe de Smith :

-Tu aurais pu trouver un meilleur endroit pour lui.

-Pourquoi ça ? Pour une fois j'avais une occasion de venir ici au lieu d'être avec mon assommante femme.

-Tu sais ce n'est pas correct de parler d'elle comme ça, si tu ne l'aime pas tu devrais divorcer !

-C'est elle qui a l'argent, tu crois que je suis fou au point de divorcer ?! Mais non voyons ! Nous avons un arrangement : je fais ce que je veux, en échange j'accepte qu'elle ait des amants, je garde la forme et je prends soin de moi pour quand elle m'emmène à des dîners importants. Je dois être présentable, pour qu'elle n'ait pas honte que je sois à son bras.

-Donc t'es son homme objet ?

-Tout à fait, mais on s'y fait très bien quand on a beaucoup d'argent pour compenser.

Cette logique faisait froid dans le dos à Crowley, jamais il ne pourrait avoir un tel mode de vie. Certes il dansait de façon provocante en échange d'argent, mais il ne se dénudait jamais totalement et il n'allait jamais plus loin qu'une danse. De plus le roux choisissait très soigneusement ses partenaires amoureux malgré l'idée que se faisaient les gens sur les danseurs et danseuses de charme, pensant qu'à cause de cette profession ils étaient tous volages. Il termina sa danse et Smith glissa plusieurs billets dans la ceinture de son jean :

-C'est toujours un plaisir Rampa.

Le roux ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lui sourire et de quitter la pièce. Smith était un bon client, mais Crowley se méfiait, il le trouvait un peu louche et préférait garder ses distances. Il savait que cet homme avait le bras long et qu'il devait participer à des affaires pas très nettes. Le roux pensait à cela en retournant dans la pièce principale pour remonter sur scène.

* * *

Crowley n'avait pas fait ce métier par choix mais par nécessité. Il s'était retrouvé à la rue quand ses parents avaient apprit qu'il préférait les hommes. Il n'avait pas de diplômes et était trop jeune pour qu'on veuille l'embaucher. En désespoir de cause il s'était présenté à la boîte _Les Anges Diaboliques_. La patronne (que tout le monde appelait Dieu car elle voyait et savait tout) l'avait accueillit tout de suite. Il avait commencé par faire la plonge et le ménage. Puis dès qu'il fut majeur il monta sur scène et le succès arriva rapidement. Étrangement les hommes aimaient sa musculature fine et discrète, contrairement à celle digne des statues grecs des autres danseurs. De plus sa chevelure rousse foncée faisait toujours son effet. Par un mystère étrange, Crowley était né avec des pupilles semblables à celles d'un serpent. Il avait donc dû porter des lunettes de soleil dès son plus jeune âge, car des yeux de ce genre faisaient peur aux gens. Mais les clients se moquaient bien qu'il ait des lunettes de soleil constamment, ça ajoutait un côté mystérieux à son personnage.

* * *

Crowley fit sa dernière danse et rentra chez lui. Le roux n'était pas mécontent de retrouver son appartement car il était épuisé. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Habituellement il avait du mal à s'endormir, mais cette fois était une merveilleuse exception.

* * *

Aziraphale se réveilla dès qu'il entendit son réveil. Il prit sa douche, s'habilla et partit pour un salon de thé près de chez lui. Comme chaque matin il n'eut qu'à s'asseoir et Sue, la serveuse, lui apporta sa commande. Il venait tous les matins, elle connaissait donc ses goûts : un thé, des œufs brouillés, une saucisse, 4 tranches de bacon, des haricots blanc à la sauce tomate et 2 toasts beurrés à la confiture de mûre. Sue lui sourit :

-Bonjour, alors comment ça va ce matin ?

-Bonjour Sue, ça va et toi ?

-Ça va merci, alors une grosse journée en perspective ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée. Alors avec l'estomac bien rempli on peut affronter n'importe quelle situation selon moi.

-Je sais oui, ce qui est incroyable que tu arrives à manger tout ça dès le matin.

Le libraire haussa les épaules :

-Mais du coup je n'ai pas vraiment la ligne.

-Moi je te trouve très beau tu sais.

-Tu es très gentille Sue, toi aussi tu es très jolie.

Il lui sourit gentiment, car même si il savait que la jeune femme le trouvait à son goût, cette attirance n'était pas réciproque. À vrai dire jusqu'à la veille, Aziraphale n'avait jamais éprouvé d'attirance pour qui que ce soit, il avait simplement fait sa vie dans son coin. Le libraire frissonna au souvenir du danseur. Ce trouble était à la fois agréable et terrifiant pour lui. Aziraphale aimait sa petite vie tranquille et ordonnée. Il termina son petit-déjeuner et paya avant de partir pour la librairie. Il aimait son travail, passer sa vie dans le calme au milieu de livres anciens avait quelque-chose de réconfortant à ses yeux.

* * *

Crowley se réveilla et regarda l'heure en soupirant. Il alla dans la cuisine et ouvrit son frigo. Le constat était alarmant : un reste de nourriture chinoise, un bout de fromage rempli de moisissure et une bière à moitié vide. Il prit le reste de la nourriture chinoise et en huma le contenu. Pas d'odeur suspecte, il pouvait donc la manger sans risquer l'intoxication alimentaire. Il mit donc le carton dans le micro-ondes et alla s'habiller en attendant. Il ne travaillait pas ce soir, il pourrait donc en profiter pour s'occuper des choses à faire chez lui. Une fois prêt il mangea rapidement puis partit faire des courses. Après ça le roux rentra chez lui et rangea ses achats. Il fit ensuite du ménage dans son appartement, il était très maniaque et ne supportait pas que ce soit sale ou en désordre. Il alla aussi s'occuper de ses plantes. Il avait lu que parler aux plantes les aidaient à pousser, mais le roux avait une façon très spéciale de le faire. Il était aussi maniaque avec ses plantes qu'il l'était avec son appartement. Il prit donc son vaporisateur et commença à les arroser :

-Alors les filles, j'espère que vous n'avez pas cru que vous étiez en vacances. Je vous dit ça car j'ai remarqué que vous n'aviez quasiment pas poussé depuis un mois. Il va falloir que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire car si vous avez pensé que vous pouviez prendre votre temps vous aviez tort !

Il ne savait pas si il rêvait, mais parfois il avait l'impression que ses plantes tremblaient quand il leur prodiguait des menaces. Il savait qu'une fleur ne pouvait pas trembler de peur, mais parfois lorsqu'il était vraiment fatigué il avait pourtant l'impression que ça arrivait. Le brun sourit à cette idée farfelue et alla dans le salon, il comptait bien profiter de la fin de journée pour se détendre et se reposer car il l'avait bien mérité. C'était rare que Crowley ait une soirée rien que pour lui et en général il en profitait pour regarder un bon film et se coucher tôt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je rappel que c'est un AU donc merci de ne pas m'incendier si mon utilisation des personnages ne vous plaît pas.

Aziraphale s'installa à sa table au salon de thé et attrapa un magazine qui était mis à disposition pour les clients. Pour changer il allait lire ça plutôt qu'un livre. Le libraire commença à tourner les pages et s'arrêta net sous la surprise. Là, en pleine page se trouvait une photo de Monsieur Smith, ou plutôt de Arthur Young de son vrai nom. Aziraphale n'en revenait pas, cet homme était un membre éminent de la jet set, marié avec la riche héritière des cosmétiques _Young Forever_ , Deirdre Young. Aziraphale était surpris de voir que c'était l'homme qui avait pris le nom de son épouse, c'était si rare. D'après l'article cet Arthur n'avait jamais rien fait de spécial dans sa vie, mis à part épouser cette femme. Aziraphale termina de lire l'article et paya avant de partir pour la librairie. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi ce Arthur Young prenait une fausse identité pour ses transactions dans l'ombre et pour les lieux qu'il fréquentait. Après tout, c'était forcément mal vu d'aller régulièrement dans une boite de strip-tease masculin lorsqu'on était marié à une riche héritière. Aziraphale eut un sourire en coin en pensant à ça et accrocha le panneau pour signifier qu'il était ouvert. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à attendre les clients. Cette découverte dans le magazine l'avait vraiment surpris, car Arthur Young n'avait pas le physique d'un Apollon comme ceux qui s'affichaient habituellement au bras des jeunes femmes riches. Le libraire se fustigea pour cette pensée, il ne pouvait pas juger un homme sur son physique, il devait avoir d'autres qualités qu'Aziraphale ne suspectait pas. Le libraire se dit qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose, après tout que lui importait la véritable identité de Monsieur Smith puisqu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Il se mit donc à faire la poussière sur ses étagères et à ranger les quelques livres qui n'étaient pas à leur place.

* * *

Crowley se réveilla et prit une douche. Après ça il se prépara à manger, il devrait bientôt aller au boulot. Il dévora donc son repas et partit ensuite pour la boîte. Il entra et Dieu s'approcha de lui :

-Alors Crowley tout va comme tu veux ?

-Oui merci.

-Tu sais, ça fait dix ans que t'es sur notre scène, t'as pas envisagé de faire autre chose ?

-Non pas vraiment, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Bah parce que normalement ce boulot est fait par les étudiants ou comme boulot temporaire. Toi ça fait quinze longues années que tu le pratiques. C'est vraiment inhabituel.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre et tu le sais. C'est ici ma vraie maison et ma vraie famille.

Dieu hocha la tête d'un air étrange et soupira :

-Bon d'accord, donne toi à fond ce soir.

-Comme toujours.

Le roux alla dans le vestiaire pour se changer. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre où Dieu voulait en venir. En réalité les danseurs appelaient leur patronne ainsi car elle avait toujours refuser de leur donner son vrai nom. Elle disait qu'avec ce surnom il n'y aurait pas de confusion sur qui avait le pouvoir ici. Elle rappelait bien qu'elle était la supérieure de cette façon, elle avait bien choisi son pseudonyme. Une fois prêt, Crowley sortit du vestiaire et alla dans les coulisses. Newton alias Pulsifer sur scène lui sourit :

-Alors ça va aujourd'hui ?

-Oui merci, et toi ?

-Oui, j'ai rencard avec Anathème après le boulot.

-Ah c'est cool ça, ça marche toujours bien entre vous ?

-Pour l'instant oui. C'était difficile au début mais je pense que là ça va bientôt devenir plus... intime.

-C'est tout le malheur que je te souhaite l'ami.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire et Pulsifer fit son entrée. Crowley s'assit en soupirant et attendit son tour. Les paroles de Dieu résonnaient dans sa tête, et si en réalité les clients commençaient à le trouver ringard et vieux ? Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ce boulot toute sa vie, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ça arriverait ainsi. Le roux avait toujours pensé que la décision de partir viendrait de lui, pas du fait que Dieu lui ferait comprendre qu'il commençait à être de trop. Crowley ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait faire.

* * *

Le roux alla prendre une bouteille de vodka dans le bar et commença à la siroter doucement. Il était tellement déprimé de se sentir vieux tout à coup alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Le danseur continuait de boire même si il n'aimait pas du tout la vodka, il voulait simplement se changer les idées. Il monta sur scène totalement ivre. Par chance l'alcool avait réussi à brouiller ses idées mais ne l'empêchait pas de danser. Il se mit donc à se dandiner en rythme sur la chanson. Ce jour-là il portait un manteau long et un short tous les deux en cuir. Il réussissait à faire les figures autour de la barre sans tomber, c'était incroyable. Jamais il n'avait été ivre avant, il n'avait jamais bu plus d'un verre auparavant. Il continua de danser et un client lui demanda une danse privée. Crowley l'accompagna et fit son boulot, il restait professionnel malgré son esprit embrumé. Il finit sa soirée et alla se changer. Après ça il rentra chez lui en titubant légèrement, l'air frais à l'extérieur de la boite l'avait totalement assommé.

* * *

Aziraphale arriva devant sa librairie le lendemain et fronça les sourcils en voyant le danseur roux de l'autre fois, avachi devant sa porte, profondément endormi. Le libraire fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il hésita un moment sur la meilleure solution. Finalement il ouvrit la porte et hissa le brun sur son épaule. Il l'emmena à l'intérieur et l'allongea sur le canapé dans l'arrière-boutique. Ce ne serait pas aussi confortable qu'un lit, mais ce serait toujours mieux que d'être dehors sur le trottoir. Aziraphale ne savait pas si il devait ouvrir la librairie ou non aujourd'hui. Il décida que non, il s'occuperait d'abord de Crowley et aviserait plus tard. Il posa un plaid sur les épaules du danseur et fit chauffer de l'eau grâce à sa petite bouilloire, ainsi ils pourraient prendre du thé ou du café. Le libraire était vraiment content de pouvoir prendre soin de quelqu'un qui en avait besoin. Après tout Crowley n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un mauvais fond, il le voyait sur son visage. Aziraphale voulait vraiment bien faire, il se sentait vraiment utile pour une fois.

* * *

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'Aziraphale avait allongé le roux ici et il n'y avait toujours pas de réaction. Il se demandait maintenant si il n'était pas préférable qu'il appelle les secours. Le libraire commanda à manger, il voulait se faire livrer, sortir n'était pas la meilleure idée puisqu'il veillait sur Crowley. Le roux se réveilla enfin lorsque le livreur toqua à la porte de la libraire. Aziraphale alla ouvrir et paya avant de refermer la porte. Il retourna dans l'arrière-boutique et sourit :

-Alors ça va ?

-Où suis-je ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

-Vous êtes dans ma librairie, vous vous étiez endormi devant ma porte sur le trottoir. Du coup je vous ai porté à l'intérieur, j'ai pensé que ce serait préférable puisqu'il fait froid dehors.

-C'est gentil.

-Que vous est-il arrivé, vous avez trop dansé hier ?

-Non, je me suis descendu une bouteille de vodka alors que je ne bois jamais.

-Oh... je vois. Je vais vous faire un bon café, et j'ai commandé pour nous deux. Mangez, ça vous fera du bien.

Il lui tendit un des deux fish'n'chips qu'il avait commandé. Crowley hocha la tête :

-Merci, vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire tout ça.

-Je sais bien, mais bon je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser ainsi sur le parvis de ma librairie, ça aurait fait mauvais genre.

-Ah j'ai saisi, vous vous inquiétez pour votre réputation !

-Non, j'aime aider mon prochain, c'est plus fort que moi.

Il posa la tasse de café fumant près du roux :

-Buvez ça, je pense que ça devrait vous aider.

Il lui mit aussi une aspirine dans un verre :

-Et ça aussi ça devrait vous aider.

-C'est gentil, et c'est quoi votre nom ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas réellement Monsieur BCBG.

-En effet, je m'appelle Aziraphale.

-Alors merci Aziraphale.

-De rien c'est bien normal.

Ils mangèrent leur fish'n'chips tranquillement. Le danseur ricana :

-Quel drôle de hasard quand-même. M'endormir justement devant votre librairie et pas ailleurs.

-En effet le hasard est parfois bien étrange.

Ils échangèrent à nouveau un sourire et Aziraphale demanda :

-Vous habitez loin d'ici ? Car votre lieu de travail n'est pas tout près d'ici.

-En effet, j'habite à quelques rues d'ici.

-Et vous faites toujours le trajet à pied ?

-Parfois je prend un taxi pour le retour mais hier j'ai cru que marcher me ferait du bien. Apparemment c'était une mauvaise idée.

-D'accord, j'espère que ça va aller maintenant.

-Oui ça devrait aller merci. Grâce à vous la gueule de bois a totalement disparu.

-Tant mieux.

-Je ne vais pas abuser de votre gentillesse plus longtemps. Je vais partir maintenant. Merci pour tout, c'était très généreux de votre part.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir, en tout cas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas.

-Merci, et peut-être qu'à l'avenir on peut se tutoyer.

-Oui c'est une bonne idée. Alors bonne journée Crowley.

-Bonne journée Aziraphale.

Le roux sourit et partit. Aziraphale soupira de se retrouver à nouveau seul. Il se dirigea vers la porte et tourna le panneau pour indiquer qu'il était ouvert. L'après-midi ne faisait que commencer, avec de la chance il aurait quelques clients.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, aujourd'hui pas de bêta, je publie rapidos avant d'aller me coucher. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes et si c'est le cas merci de ne pas trop me pourrir. Bonne lecture ^^

Crowley était toujours surpris que son corps se soit écroulé à cause de l'alcool juste devant cette librairie la veille. De tous les endroits londoniens entre la boite et chez lui il avait fallu que ça lui arrive là. Il y avait pourtant des centaines d'autres endroits ! Mais non, son corps avait décidé de lui jouer un tour inconsciemment. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsque le roux avait découvert Aziraphale lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Ça n'avait pas été désagréable comme vision, ça l'avait simplement grandement étonné. Après tout il ne pensait pas le revoir, et encore moins dans ces conditions. Franchement, retrouver quelqu'un quand on avait la gueule de bois c'était loin d'être glamour et idéal comme situation. Le danseur soupira et rentra enfin dans son appartement, une bonne douche ne serait pas un luxe. Il fonça donc directement dans sa salle de bain et se déshabilla. La douche lui fit effectivement du bien, elle retira le peu d'ivresse qu'il lui restait. Il se sécha et alla arroser ses plantes. Il était trop fatigué pour les menacer aujourd'hui, mais il se rattraperait la prochaine fois. Pour la première fois depuis un peu plus de 15 ans de boulot, il appela pour se faire porter pâle. Crowley ne se sentait pas le courage de se trémousser sur la musique alors qu'on lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait plus sa place sur scène. Une fois l'appel terminé il se laissa tomber sur son canapé et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à un plan B, il ne voulait pas se retrouver devant le fait accompli si Dieu le foutait à la porte, il voulait avoir une option de sortie. Le roux essayait donc de trouver un métier adapté à ses capacités : plongeur, homme de ménage... rien d'autre ne lui venait à l'esprit puisque son expérience se résumait à son séjour chez _Les_ _Anges Démoniaques_ et aux 3 postes qu'il y avait occupé. Le roux était consterné par tout ça, il était au pied du mur.

* * *

Aziraphale n'eut pas beaucoup de monde ce jour-là. Il décida donc de fermer plus tôt, une violente averse avait fait fuir tout client potentiel. À quoi bon rester à se morfondre dans la librairie alors que personne ne viendrait ? Il rentra donc chez lui, content de retrouver son appartement. Aziraphale ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la drôle de mésaventure qu'il avait vécu. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on trouvait quelqu'un ivre mort devant sa porte, surtout quand cette personne vous plaisait secrètement. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un peu plus de courage et avoir osé inviter le roux à sortir. Mais non, comme toujours il était resté comme un idiot à ne pas savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il avait donc laissé Crowley partir, laissant leur prochaine rencontre au fruit du hasard. Maintenant le libraire s'en voulait beaucoup car il n'avait pas envie d'attendre que le hasard se décide. Azirapahale soupira de nouveau et fit un peu de ménage, ça lui changerait les idées avec un peu de chance. Tout à coup il fut pris d'une furieuse envie de crêpes. Ni une ni deux il repartit de chez lui en direction d'une des rares crêperies à Londres, c'était un lieu qu'il connaissait bien. Il s'installa à une table : encore un dîner seul en cette soirée pluvieuse.

* * *

Crowley partit marcher, la journée était belle aujourd'hui, il voulait en profiter. L'air frais lui ferait sûrement du bien, du moins il l'espérait. La pluie de la veille avait nettement adoucie la température extérieure en cette fin de printemps particulièrement chaude. Il marchait donc de son pas félin, les mains dans les poches. Ses pas le menèrent bientôt devant la librairie d'Aziraphale. Le roux hésita, puis poussa finalement la porte, il avait envie de voir l'intérieur maintenant qu'il était totalement sobre. Une clochette au-dessus de la porte indiqua son entrée. Le libraire arriva de l'arrière-boutique et se figea légèrement :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Bien merci, et vous ?

-Ma foi je n'ai pas à me plaindre. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Je faisais simplement un tour dans le quartier et je me suis dit que j'allais passer vous dire bonjour. C'est bien la moindre des choses après ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

-C'est très gentil mais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Alors... comment va le boulot ?

Aziraphale rougit aussitôt ce qui arracha un sourire en coin à Crowley. Le roux se doutait que le libraire avait posé cette question pour faire la conversation mais il s'amusait de voir à quel point ça le rendait mal à l'aise. Le danseur haussa les épaules :

-On m'a fait comprendre que je ne correspondais plus vraiment aux critères de la maison.

-Ah ?

-Je me fais trop vieux, je suis là-bas depuis trop longtemps. Il semblerait qu'ils aient besoin de chair fraîche.

-Vous n'êtes pourtant pas si vieux.

-Non, mais trop pour un danseur de charme apparemment. Quoi qu'il en soit je dois réfléchir à un nouvel emploi, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire car je ne sais rien faire à part danser.

-Je suis sûr que vous savez faire d'autres choses. Mais si vous tenez à rester dans le domaine de la danse vous pouvez devenir professeur ou bien chorégraphe.

Crowley éclata de rire :

-Vous avez raison, je vais apprendre aux nouvelles générations comment danser autour d'une barre !

Aziraphale devint écarlate et baissa les yeux ce qui amusa encore plus le roux :

-C'est une blague ne faites pas cette tête.

-C'était assez amusant comme suggestion quand on y pense...

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel :

-Vous n'avez pas du tout trouvé ça drôle, ne faites pas semblant.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on plaisante avec moi. Mais j'y pense, vous pourriez peut-être travailler ici avec moi.

-Et je devrais faire quoi ?

-Exactement comme moi : vendre des livres, entretenir le magasin.

-C'est tentant, il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

-C'était une idée comme ça, peut-être que c'est un boulot trop ennuyeux pour vous.

-Je vais y penser, ça peut être une bonne alternative. Et si en attendant on allait déjeuner ?

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-Si je vous le propose c'est que ça me ferait plaisir.

Aziraphale eut un magnifique sourire :

-Dans ce cas j'accepte avec joie. Peut-être que nous pourrions nous tutoyer à l'avenir.

-Si tu veux, choisis le restaurant.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la librairie et partirent en direction d'un restaurant indien.

* * *

Aziraphale était très content de déjeuner avec Crowley. Même si ça ne signifiait rien de spécial, au moins ça prouvait que le roux n'était pas contre l'idée de tisser des liens avec lui. Le libraire n'était pas difficile, même une simple amitié lui suffisait, au moins il ne serait plus seul. Alors qu'ils s'installaient à une table, Aziraphale perdit son sourire. Crowley arqua un sourcil, suivit son regard et demanda :

-Qui est-ce ?

-Gabriel... je ne sais pas vraiment comment le qualifier.

-Vraiment ?

-Nous étions à l'université de Littérature ensembles, lui était là parce qu'il est un fils à papa bien riche qui a été forcé de faire des études supérieures pour prétendre que son avenir au sein de l'entreprise de papa n'est pas déjà tout tracé. Il passait son temps à m'humilier avec Bel, sa petite-amie. Ils se moquaient sans arrêt de moi car j'étais réservé, timide, bon élève et que j'avais déjà les cheveux blancs. Ils disaient que je finirais puceau, que mis à part mes bouquins personne ne m'aimerait jamais... ce genre de choses agréables à entendre. Je vois que ces deux-là sont toujours ensembles et qu'ils se sont reproduits. Je suis sûr que leurs enfants sont aussi méchants qu'eux.

Comme pour le prouver un des enfants fit un croche-pied à une serveuse qui passait à son niveau. Au lieu de s'excuser le couple se mit à rire et Gabriel tapa même dans la main de son fils en signe de félicitation. Crowley leva les yeux au ciel :

-Ce sont de parfaits abrutis. Ne les laisse pas te gâcher ton déjeuner, tu veux échanger de place avec moi ?

-Inutile ils viennent de me voir.

Aziraphale était devenu plus pâle qu'un fantôme et essayait presque de se fondre dans la banquette où il était assit. Grabriel, un grand bonhomme assez carré s'approcha accompagné d'une femme plutôt petite, mince et avec des cheveux bruns gras :

-Mais c'est bien le rat de bibliothèque en personne. Tu arrives donc à sortir en plein jour et à quitter tes chers bouquins ?

-Bonjour Gabriel, Bel.

-On se disait bien qu'on connaissait cette tronche de fouine. T'as toujours tes cheveux de vieux, t'as pas encore compris que ce sera jamais à la mode ?

Aziraphale ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait jamais su se défendre face à ce genre d'attaque. Crowley regarda le couple en restant assis nonchalamment sur sa chaise :

-Salut les moches, ça vous fait bander d'importuner les gens qui déjeunent ? Franchement, vous avez voler les insultes que vos enfants lancent dans la cours de récré ? Ma chérie, avant de critiquer ses cheveux blancs tu ferais bien de commencer par laver les tiens, à ce rythme il suffira de légèrement presser une de tes mèches pour obtenir de l'huile d'olive. Et toi personne ne t'as dit que ton blanchiment des dents était vraiment superficiel ? Franchement, on dirait qu'on t'a foutu de la peinture blanche dans la bouche pour cacher la misère. En réalité vous vous moquez de lui car vous n'assumez pas d'être des moins que rien. Pas de chance pour vous, le temps où vous humiliez Aziraphale et où personne ne prenait sa défense est révolu.

-T'es quoi toi le gringalet ?

-Je suis Crowley, le petit-ami d'Aziraphale et là vous nous dérangez. J'étais justement en train d'évoquer à quel point il m'a fait grimper au rideau juste avant qu'on vienne ici. Croyez moi ce mec est une bête de sexe, pas vrai bébé ?

Crowley posa sa main sur celle d'Aziraphale en lui souriant le plus naturellement du monde. Le libraire essaya d'oublier son cœur qui battait la chamade, sa respiration irrégulière et la gêne qu'il ressentait devant cette situation incongrue :

-Oui, c'était vraiment plaisant. J'étais content de vous revoir tous les deux, au revoir, à un de ces jours peut-être.

Gabriel et Bel échangèrent un regard choqué mais ne bougèrent pas :

-Toi t'as un petit-ami ?

-Cela dit ce n'est pas étonnant, tu ne pouvais être qu'homo !

-Waouh, sérieusement vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que l'insulte homophobe ? Arrêtez de vous ridiculiser, vous devriez vraiment nous laisser tranquille maintenant. Tout le monde vous regarde et vois que vous êtes en train de vous taper la honte de votre vie car pour la première fois de votre pitoyable existence quelqu'un a osé vous tenir tête. Manque de chance pour vous moi je ne suis pas intimidé par les gens qui ont de l'argent. Bye les losers.

Nouveau regard choqué du couple. Crowley soupira et se leva en prenant la main d'Aziraphale :

-Viens on y va mon ange, apparemment ils sont trop crétins pour comprendre ce qu'on leur dit.

Le roux sortit de l'établissement, retenant difficilement son envie de rire.

Une fois dans la rue Aziraphale recracha tout l'air qu'il avait retenu dans ses poumons et lança un regard adorateur à Crowley :

-Merci, tu as été épatant !

-De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir de leur clouer le bec.

-Non, sincèrement je ne te remercierais jamais assez. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un prend ma défense. D'habitude les gens se joignent à ceux qui se moquent de moi.

-Alors les gens sont tous des abrutis. Allons ailleurs, faire tomber des trous-du-cul de leur piédestal m'ouvre toujours l'appétit. Je n'accepterais jamais que quelqu'un essaie d'humilier un de mes amis devant moi, c'est une question de principe.

Aziraphale rougit car Crowley lui avait fait un clin d’œil pour appuyer sa phrase. De plus il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne et ne semblait pas du tout s'en soucier. Le roux lança :

-Viens, je connais un restaurant sympa et tranquille, normalement là-bas personne ne devrait venir nous prendre la tête.

-Je te suis dans ce cas.

Et sur ces mots Crowley commença à fendre la foule londonienne tout en gardant la main du libraire dans la sienne. Il avait envie de remonter le morale de ce pauvre Aziraphale qui semblait ne pas avoir eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie jusqu'à maintenant. Le roux se promit intérieurement qu'il changerait ça, mais avant il avait un objectif : manger car son estomac criait famine.


	5. Chapter 5

Aziraphale était content de ce moment passé avec Crowley. Leur déjeuner avait été agréable, et il n'oublierait jamais comment le roux avait remis Gabriel et Bel à leur place ! C'était la première fois qu'il avait un ami, et aussi la première fois qu'on prenait sa défense. Le libraire n'en avait pas l'habitude mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup ce changement. Après ça Aziraphale demanda :

-Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas... il va être l'heure de rouvrir la librairie non ?

-Si tu as raison. Je me laisse distraire ce n'est pas bien. Tu veux venir avec moi ? Je te montrerai un peu le boulot qui t'attends si tu acceptes le poste.

-D'accord, je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu de toute façon, je suis en arrêt maladie depuis une semaine.

-Oh... mais ça va ?

-Oui, c'est juste que je n'ai plus envie de m'exhiber sur cette stupide scène maintenant que je sais que je suis dépassé. Après tout, si plus personne n'a envie de me voir je ne vois pas pourquoi je me donnerais du mal à aller travailler là-bas.

-Je comprends oui, désolé de l'entendre malgré tout. Ce n'est pas correct la façon dont ils te traitent.

Sur ces mots les deux hommes partirent pour la librairie. Comme toujours Crowley avait sa démarche suave et tranquille. Aziraphale, lui, se tenait toujours droit et marchait avec une stature noble. Il s'arrêta devant sa boutique et l'ouvrit. Crowley entra derrière son nouvel ami et celui-ci commença :

-Tu vas voir c'est très simple. Il va falloir que tu mémorises autant que possible ce que nous avons en stock. De toute façon j'ai un registre de tous les ouvrages si besoin.

Aziraphale montra un gros livre avec une couverture en cuir et le tendit à Crowley. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et feuilleta les pages :

-D'accord, et pour les prix ?

-Ils sont notés dans ce cahier.

Il montra ledit cahier et Crowley hocha la tête :

-D'accord, je vois que ce sont principalement des livres rares, comme par exemple des éditions originales.

-En effet, je suis spécialisé dans les ouvrages de collection.

-Pourquoi tu ne les gardes pas pour toi ?

-Oh... je trouve qu'il est important qu'ils aient une seconde vie. De toute façon je les ai tous déjà lus.

Crowley regarda tout autour de lui, il y avait au moins cinq cents livres ici, il écarquilla les yeux :

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, j'adore lire. Je n'ai ni télévision ni ordinateur chez moi.

-Décidément tu viens d'un autre temps mon ami, je ne vois pas d'autre explication possible.

Aziraphale rougit légèrement en affichant un sourire timide. C'était bête, mais Crowley venait de l'appeler « mon ami » et ça le touchait énormément.

* * *

Crowley se déplaça dans la librairie, passant sa main le long des livres sur les grosses étagères. Le contact des couvertures était agréable, et le lieu était incroyablement calme. L'odeur de vieux livre était plaisante, ça changeait des relents écœurants qui régnait chez _Les Anges Diaboliques_ , il devait bien l'admettre. Plus il y réfléchissait et plus le roux se disait que cette offre d'emploi était une aubaine qu'il ne pouvait refuser. De plus Aziraphale était très gentil, et il ne semblait pas être un futur patron tyrannique. Crowley se tourna vers le libraire :

-Je sais lire bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas la première chose que je fais quand j'ai du temps libre.

-Je me doute oui et ça ne fait aucun souci. En général les clients savent très précisément ce qu'ils recherchent. Ils demandent si on l'a, on répond oui ou non, le prix et voilà tout.

-D'accord, quand voudrais-tu que je commence si j'acceptais ton offre ?

-Quand ça t'arrangerait le plus. Tu peux aussi me donner le planning que tu souhaites. Je pense qu'on pourrait ainsi se partager les horaires en deux : le premier le matin de 8h à 14h et le deuxième de 14h à 20h.

-Ça ouvre tard.

-Oui, je me dit que les personnes qui travaillent peuvent tout de même venir comme ça.

-Ça me convient. Je commence dès que tu veux.

-Disons lundi, comme ça tu commenceras sur une vraie semaine. Et si tu veux tu commences l'après-midi et on change chaque semaine.

-Excellent, tu as besoin d'un CV ou de quoi que ce soit ?

-Hum... non je pense que ça ira.

-D'accord, si jamais c'est le cas n'hésite pas à le me demander.

Crowley prit un papier posé là et inscrivit son numéro de téléphone. Après ça il sourit :

-Et si tu as envie de m'envoyer un message ou de me téléphoner même si ça n'a aucun rapport avec le boulot, alors n'hésite pas non plus.

-Merci, c'est très gentil.

-Oh, et arrête de me remercier constamment, c'est toi qui me sors du pétrin pas l'inverse.

Un client arriva et Aziraphale sourit :

-Bonjour Monsieur, comment puis-je vous aider ?

-Bonjour, je cherche un exemplaire de La Femme à six bras.

-Ah oui, nous en avons deux éditions, l'une originale en anglais, et l'autre originale dans sa langue d'origine à savoir l'indien.

-Puis-je les voir ?

-Bien sûr.

Aziraphale se dirigea vers une étagère dans un coin de la librairie. Crowley le regardait faire, il voulait être au top lundi. Le client observa les deux ouvrages que lui présentait Aziraphale et ils revinrent vers le comptoir. L'homme acheta l'édition originale en indien, ça avait bien plus de valeur qu'une traduction. Il paya et partit en saluant Crowley. Le roux hocha la tête :

-Ok, j'ai vu comment conclure une vente, je vais gérer lundi.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

-Bon je te laisse travailler.

-Bien, alors bonne fin de journée et merci pour le déjeuner.

-Mais de rien, tout le plaisir était pour moi. Bonne journée Aziraphale.

-Bonne journée Crowley.

Le roux lui fit un clin d’œil et partit de sa fameuse démarche.

* * *

Aziraphale resta dans sa boutique avec un sourire niais. Il était vraiment heureux de ces moments passés avec le roux. Il s'était beaucoup amusé et devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais autant ri de sa vie. De plus il venait de trouver une personne avec qui partager les horaires, ce qui serait bien mieux pour lui. Après tout, jusque là il avait dû assurer 8h-20h seul, ça lui faisait de très longues journées. Le libraire regarda le papier avec le numéro de Crowley, le danseur avait une écriture ronde mais masculine. On voyait l'assurance dont il faisait preuve en toutes circonstances même lorsqu'il griffonnait rapidement quelque-chose sur un papier volant. Aziraphale passa une main dans ses cheveux courts puis ajusta les pans de sa veste. Il était vraiment content de sa journée, car en plus la vente qu'il venait d'effectuer était une somme rondelette. Malgré la spécificité de son échoppe, les affaires marchaient bien pour Aziraphale, il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire à ce sujet. Le libraire avait bien choisi l'endroit où placer sa boutique, il s'était mis dans une rue remplie de brocantes et autres boutiques d'antiquités. Il avait un accord avec les autres commerçants : il avait le monopole des livres et en échange il ne proposait aucun autre article et mentionnait les autres commerçants qui lui procuraient des ouvrages. Ainsi ils se faisaient de la publicité mutuellement, les commerçants de cette rue avaient une bonne entente, ils n'étaient pas rivaux. La gentillesse d'Aziraphale les avait inspirés. Le libraire s'en félicitait, c'était bien mieux de travailler en harmonie plutôt que d'être perpétuellement en guerre les uns contre les autres.

* * *

Le roux se rendit directement chez Les Anges Démoniques après être sorti de la librairie. Il était temps qu'il pose sa démission, il ne subirait certainement pas l'humiliation d'un renvoi, il avait son amour propre après tout ! Il était fier d'avoir trouvé un nouvel emploi qui lui apporterait peut-être l'équilibre qu'il lui manquait. Car même si il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, Crowley prenait parfois des substances peu recommandables pour tenir le coup, pour oublier le fait qu'il dansait à moitié nu devant des pervers qui lui glissaient des billets dans la ceinture. Crowley entra donc dans la boîte et se dirigea aussitôt vers le bureau de Dieu. Il toqua et entra sans attendre. La blonde le regarda :

-Tiens, te voilà revenu d'entre les morts.

-Je viens poser ma démission.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as très bien entendu, je démissionne. Je travaille ici depuis quasiment les débuts de cette boîte, je suis le danseur vedette, et pourtant ça ne t'empêche pas de me traiter comme un moins que rien en me disant que je suis trop vieux pour le boulot. Donc je ne te ferai pas la joie de me renvoyer, je pars de moi-même.

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, je n'ai plus de compte à te rendre.

La patronne hocha la tête et ouvrit un fichier sur son ordinateur :

-Très bien, je te fais ton solde de tout compte maintenant. Alors les heures travaillées, plus les heures sup, plus l'ancienneté, moins tes jours de maladie, moins la bouteille de vodka que tu as piqué dans le bar ça nous fera et moins ton départ sans préavis...

L'ordinateur fit le calcul et elle hocha la tête :

-2036,75 si tu veux vérifier.

Elle tourna l'écran vers lui. Crowley regarda les calculs, les exécuta sur la calculatrice de son téléphone pour les vérifier et hocha la tête :

-C'est bien ça.

-D'accord, alors je te fais ça.

Elle imprima la feuille et lui fit un chèque :

-J'ai aimé travailler avec toi toutes ces années.

-Si tu le dis.

-Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un métier qui ne veut que de la jeunesse que j'ai quelque chose contre toi. Si j'avais eu la moindre animosité je ne t'aurais jamais pris sous mon aile quand tu t'es retrouvé à la rue. N'oublie jamais que c'est grâce à moi que tu n'es pas mort de faim et de froid !

Crowley baissa les yeux d'un air penaud, il savait très bien qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours été juste envers lui et là il la traitait comme sa pire ennemie parce qu'elle lui avait dit, comme elle le faisait toujours, la vérité et que ça avait blessé son ego stupide. Il signa les différents papiers, prit le chèque et serra la blonde dans ses bras :

-Merci pour tout, je sais que je te dois énormément. J'espère que nos chemins se recroiseront à l'occasion.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde mon grand.

-Au fait, je vais travailler dans une librairie de luxe maintenant.

-Bien, bonne chance pour ton avenir, que tout ça te soit profitable.

Crowley lui fit un signe de tête et quitta le bureau, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il prenait enfin son envol. Même si il avait été bien traité toutes ces années, il avait l'impression d'enfin respirer, d'être vraiment libre. Le roux rentra chez lui avec l'impression de ne plus toucher le sol, son nouveau départ commençait bien.

* * *

Aziraphale ferma la boutique et sursauta en entendant une voix derrière lui :

-La bourse ou la vie !

Il se retourna et se mit à rire en voyant que c'était Crowley :

-Tu m'as fait peur idiot ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'emmène boire un verre, on a quelque chose à fêter.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, j'ai été poser ma démission tout à l'heure, je suis officiellement libre à présent.

-Merveilleux.

Ils partirent dans un pub à quelques rues de la librairie et s'installèrent à une table. Le serveur s'approcha d'eux et lança avec un fort accent gallois :

-Ce sera quoi Messieurs ?

-Champagne s'il vous plaît, nous fêtons quelque-chose.

-D'accord.

Le serveur s'éloigna et Aziraphale regarda son ami avec étonnement :

-Tu aurais pu prendre quelque chose de moins cher.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est la fête ! Oh attend une seconde.

Le téléphone du roux sonnait dans sa poche. Il lu le message et regarda autour de lui :

-Excuse moi une seconde, je reviens tout de suite.

Avant que le libraire n'ait le temps de répondre, Crowley s'était levé et dirigé vers le fond du pub, dans un coin un peu sombre. Aziraphale le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il vit Crowley s'approcher d'un homme et discuter avec lui. Le roux passa discrètement quelques billets à l'inconnu, et celui-ci donna aussi discrètement que possible un petit sachet de poudre blanche. Personne à part Aziraphale ne semblait avoir remarqué cet échange clandestin. Le libraire était choqué d'avoir assisté à une telle transaction. Son nouvel ami se droguait et il allait travailler pour lui ! Aziraphale en avait la nausée, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que le roux prenne de telles substances. Il se ressaisit en voyant que Crowley revenait vers lui. Aziraphale sourit :

-Alors ?

-Je devais me laver les mains, j'ai posé la main sur un truc collant sur la table tout à l'heure.

-Pas de problème.

Aziraphale sourit du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il ne voulait pas passer pour quelqu'un qui espionnait les autres. Il se jura de sortir son ami de sa dépendance, mais pour cela il devait être discret, faire ça progressivement et comme si de rien n'était. En attendant ils allaient fêter la démission de Crowley, il n'aurait plus jamais à se tortiller autour d'une barre pour gagner de l'argent. Le serveur apporta le champagne et Aziraphale leva sa flûte :

-Alors à ta liberté retrouver, à cet avenir qui te tend les bras.

-A ma nouvelle vie et aux opportunités qu'elle m'offrira.

Ils trinquèrent et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. La soirée s'annonçait agréable, même si Aziraphale avait les images de la transaction qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait beau essayé de se détendre, son inquiétude s'était réveillée.


	6. Chapter 6

Crowley voyait à la tête d'Aziraphale que quelque chose n'allait pas, ce sourire n'était pas du tout naturel. Le roux plissa les yeux, et si le libraire avait été témoin de son « échange » avec Astur ?! C'était impossible, ils s'étaient volontairement mis à l'écart et dans un coin vraiment sombre pour passer inaperçus. Ou commençait-il à présenter des signes de manque? Crowley soupira, il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression de transpirer spécialement, il ne tremblait pas... Il fallait qu'ils finissent ce verre rapidement et qu'ensuite ils partent chacun de leur côté. Le roux termina donc sa flûte plus rapidement que prévu :

-Dis donc, tous ces événements en une seule journée m'ont épuisé.

-Je comprends, nous devrions partir.

Aziraphale termina son verre :

-C'était très gentil de penser à moi pour fêter cet événement. Je t'invite.

-Mais non c'est moi qui ai dit que je t'invitais.

-Je te dois bien ça, après tout tu vas me rendre un immense service en travaillant à la librairie.

Aziraphale se leva et alla payer au bar. Crowley en profita pour regarder son reflet dans son téléphone qu'il avait ouvert en mode selfie. Étrange, il était tout à fait normal, pourquoi est-ce que le libraire avait soudain changé d'attitude ?! Il se leva et se dirigea vers Aziraphale qui rangeait son portefeuille :

-C'était une super soirée, je suis content de ne pas avoir fêté ça tout seul.

-C'était très agréable en effet.

Ils sortirent du bar et le libraire lança :

-Dans ce cas repose toi bien.

-Merci, bonne nuit.

Crowley sourit et partit rapidement, il était vraiment perturbé par l'attitude d'Aziraphale, il avait l'impression que le libraire l'avait percé à jour.

* * *

Aziraphale rentra tranquillement chez lui en soupirant. Il était clair que Crowley avait remarqué quelque chose et qu'il avait voulu écourter leur soirée. Ça rendait le libraire un peu triste car il aimait sortir en compagnie de quelqu'un, ça lui arrivait si rarement. Il arriva chez lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé par tout ça. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à la manière la plus efficace d'aider son ami. Le fléau de la drogue ne devait pas être pris à la légère, et il était bien placé pour le savoir car c'était une addiction à la cocaïne qui avait tué son père et une aux antidépresseurs qui avait tué sa mère. C'était peut-être ça qui l'avait rendu si timide et renfermé, car ses parents étaient morts alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, il les avait à peine connus. Le jeune Aziraphale avait donc été élevé dans un orphelinat où la seule échappatoire aux enfants méchants et aux éducateurs négligents était la lecture. Il avait lu encore et encore, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé et qu'il avait pu comprendre. Ça avait donc été une évidence de devenir libraire une fois arrivé en âge de choisir un métier. Il avait commencé par un petit boulot dans une bibliothèque dès ses 15 ans, puis il avait peu à peu monté les échelons jusqu'à avoir les moyens d'ouvrir sa propre librairie. Aziraphale était fier d'avoir pu réussir tout ça par sa propre volonté, il n'avait pas eu d'aide ni de soutien, mais il avait réalisé son rêve avant ses 30 ans. Ça faisait maintenant cinq ans que son affaire tournait bien, il était fier de lui. Tout cela ne l'aidait pas à trouver une solution pour lutter contre l'addiction de son ami, il fallait qu'il se recentre. Le libraire se passa une main sur le visage et soupira, peut-être qu'il y verrait plus clair après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

Crowley rentra chez lui et se prépara aussitôt pour prendre sa petite dose. Il savait que c'était mal mais c'était plus fort que lui. Au début de ses danses il pensait que ça ne lui poserait pas de soucis. Mais il s'était vite senti très mal de s'exhiber ainsi, et de n'être traité que comme un vulgaire corps. La dignité du roux était vite remontée à la surface et il avait dû trouver une alternative pour la faire taire. Il ne supportait pas l'alcool et il ne voulait pas grossir, car devenir alcoolique faisait souvent grossir. Il s'était donc tourné vers la drogue. Ça l'avait effectivement aidé à faire taire la voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait que c'était une honte de faire ce boulot, et il n'avait pas pris un gramme. Après avoir donc sniffer son rail, il alla s'affaler sur son lit en soupirant d'un air ravi. Même si Crowley savait qu'il devait arrêter maintenant qu'il voulait changer de vie il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Il s'endormit rapidement, son cerveau amputé de la moindre pensée.

Crowley se réveilla le lendemain et alla prendre une bonne douche. Il alla s'occuper de ses plantes :

-Alors les filles je vois que vous avez fait un effort, vous avez poussé. C'est bien.

Il les arrosa et fronça les sourcils en voyant que certaines avaient des feuilles qui commençaient à brunir :

-Qui vous a dit que vous pouviez vous permettre de faner ?! Je vous arrose pourtant très souvent ! Vous n'êtes que des ingrates !

Il arracha d'un geste rageur les feuilles mortes et alla les mettre à la poubelle. Il revint et prit le pot de la plante qui avait le plus de feuilles mortes :

-Dites lui adieu, elle m'a grandement déçue et va être punie. Vous subirez le même sort si vous continuez sur votre lancée. Vous savez pourtant qu'il ne faut pas me contrarier !

Il s'éloigna avec sa fleur et la fit passer dans le broyeur installé dans son évier. Il revint avec le pot vide et le remis près des autres. Après ça il alla sur son ordinateur il avait des recherches à faire. Il voulait maîtriser un peu le sujet quand il irait travailler. Il chercha donc les livres rares les plus recherchés pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Il ne voulait pas être totalement ignare même si il ne lisait pas les œuvres souvent assez conséquentes. Il passa donc une bonne partie de sa journée sur ça, il voulait vraiment mériter la chance que lui donnait Aziraphale alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

* * *

Aziraphale se réveilla et s'étira. Il n'avait pas trouvé de solution à son problème pendant la nuit, mais il en trouverait une il en était persuadé. Il prit une bonne douche, s'habilla et partit pour le salon de thé. Sue s'approcha avec son assiette :

-Oh ça n'a pas l'air tu d'aller tu as une petite mine.

-Oui, je suis assez préoccupé. J'ai un ami qui se drogue et je me demande comment le sortir de ça.

-Ah... en effet c'est compliqué. Je vais me renseigner si ma médecine traditionnelle peut t'aider.

-Merci, tu es un ange.

La jeune asiatique rougit :

-Mais non c'est bien normal. Tu souhaites autre chose ?

-Non merci c'est gentil.

Sue lui sourit et s'éloigna donc pour s'occuper d'une cliente. Le libraire mangea donc tranquillement en feuilletant un livre. Après ça il paya et partit pour la librairie. Il verrait bien ce que lui dirait Sue lundi, car Aziraphale n'allait jamais au salon de thé le week-end et en plus la jeune serveuse lui avait déjà dit que les samedis et dimanches étaient ses jours de repos. Le libraire fit donc un peu de rangement dans sa boutique en attendant les clients.

* * *

Le lundi arriva et Crowley était prêt. Il vérifia sa tenue une dernière fois et partit, il voulait acheter à manger en chemin pour Aziraphale qui n'avait sûrement pas pris de pause aujourd'hui. Il prit donc des pizzas et se rendit à la librairie. Il entra et sourit en voyant Aziraphale plongé dans sa lecture. Le libraire leva les yeux et sourit :

-Ah bonjour Crowley.

-Bonjour Aziraphale, j'ai ramené de quoi manger puisque je ne savais pas si tu avais pris ta pause.

-C'est très gentil, merci beaucoup. Tu as bien fait, car maintenant je mangerais après le travail.

-J'ai pris une pizza jambon champignons et une chèvre, lardons olives, soit tu en prend une en particulier soit on fait moitié moitié de chaque, c'est comme tu préfères.

-On peut faire moitié moitié.

-D'accord, de toute façon elles sont déjà découpées.

Ils fermèrent la porte et allèrent dans l'arrière-boutique. Le roux posa les cartons de pizza sur la petite table et demanda :

-Alors il y a eu du monde ce matin ?

-J'ai fait trois ventes.

-Bien, j'espère que je vais bien m'en sortir.

-Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Crowley sourit, Aziraphale était toujours si gentil, ça lui faisait énormément de bien. Il s'assit sur une des chaises et demanda :

-Alors, qu'as-tu fais de ton week-end ?

-Rien de spécial, j'ai lu, j'ai fait du rangement et je me suis reposé. Et toi ?

-Moi je me suis préparé pour aujourd'hui, je me suis renseigné sur les livres rares les plus recherchés. J'ai essayé de comprendre ce marché bien particulier, je ne veux pas passer pour un ignorant total.

-C'est une bonne initiative mais tu n'étais pas obligé de te donner tant de mal.

-Si, c'est important pour moi.

-Je ne peux que t'en féliciter, c'est très honorable.

Crowley ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et de baisser les yeux, pourtant ça ne lui arrivait jamais d'être comme ça. Le roux devait avouer qu'Aziraphale le troublait, il lui plaisait beaucoup. Il essaya de chasser cette idée de son esprit, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer pour son patron dès son premier jour de boulot, ce n'était pas du tout raisonnable. Certes ils se connaissaient d'un peu plus longtemps que ce premier jour mais ce n'était pas une excuse. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs pour se donner contenance puis attrapa une part de pizza :

-Je suis content de travailler ici.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, ça va me faire du bien de me poser tranquillement et de rester complètement habillé.

Aziraphale ne put retenir un ricanement :

-Qui sait, peut-être que si tu t'habillais comme là-bas nos ventes seraient encore meilleures.

Crowley eut un sourire en coin, étrangement il avait envie de jouer la provoc' tout à coup. Il se leva et d'un geste suave il retira son t-shirt qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. Il s'approcha d'Aziraphale et plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de celles du libraire, collant presque son torse musclé contre le visage de son ami devenu cramoisi :

-Ah tu crois que je devrais travailler comme ça ? Ou peut-être... comme ça ?

Il recula d'un pas et retira son pantalon. Aziraphale posa sa main sur ses yeux avant même que le roux n'ait le pantalon en bas des chevilles :

-Non c'est bon, rhabille toi ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie.

-Dommage, c'était un concept intéressant.

-Non, ce serait de mauvais goût. Tu es une personne, tu n'es pas simplement... je ne sais même pas comment formuler ça. On ne doit pas te considérer comme un objet, ce n'est pas normal de devoir se dévêtir pour gagner de l'argent ! Je crois que ça doit être extrêmement humiliant de se dire que l'on doit se montrer ainsi, quasiment dans son intimité la plus totale pour des inconnus afin qu'ils vous glissent un ou deux billets ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu vives ça Crowley et c'est bien pour ça que je t'ai proposé ce boulot sans hésiter. J'aimerais t'aider à avoir une meilleure vie et je serais prêt à tout pour ça.

Il y eut un silence, l'air se chargea d’électricité. Crowley n'en revenait pas, Aziraphale n'avait vraiment aucune méchanceté en lui. Il aurait pu le laisser se déshabiller, le lorgner sans vergogne ou se moquer de son corps maigre, mais il n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Non seulement il s'était caché les yeux par respect pour sa pudeur, de plus il avait vu clair en lui mais surtout il avouait sans honte qu'il voulait l'aider. Sans contrôler sa pulsion Crowley prit le visage d'Aziraphale dans ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais les deux hommes frissonnèrent car une forte énergie contenue passait à travers ce contact. Le roux recula alors et murmura d'une voix cassée par l'émotion :

-Merci.

Il remit son t-shirt et partit derrière le comptoir, il n'avait même plus faim. Les paroles du libraire l'avaient chamboulé, car même si ça n'était pas le cas, ça ressemblait à une déclaration d'amour. En ce moment Crowley était beaucoup trop fragile émotionnellement pour affronter ça. Il posa ses coudes sur le comptoir et enfouit son visage dedans, il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Il soupira et entendit enfin du mouvement dans l'arrière-boutique. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule :

-Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil, ce n'est pas grave. Tu as eu une forte pression ces derniers temps c'est normal de faire un faux pas dans ces cas-là.

-Arrête d'être aussi gentil s'il te plaît. Je ne mérite pas tout ça.

-Je suis désolé c'est dans ma nature je n'y peux rien, je suis profondément gentil. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qui vient de se passer, pour dire la vérité j'ai même trouvé ça très agréable.

La peau de Crowley se couvrit de chair de poule lorsqu'Aziraphle passa son doigt sur le petit tatouage en forme de serpent qu'il avait sur la tempe :

-Je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusque-là, c'est mignon. Bon, je te laisse travailler. Je t'ai laissé les pizzas pour si tu as faim plus tard dans la journée.

-Tu en as prit pour chez toi ?

-Oui, merci encore d'avoir ramené à manger, c'était une attention très délicate. Crowley... regardes moi s'il te plaît.

Le roux leva enfin les yeux, jusqu'à cette demande il avait gardé son visage enfoui dans ses mains, il avait tellement honte. Aziraphale lui retira ses lunettes de soleil et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens :

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, vraiment. Il n'y a pas de malaise à avoir, c'était agréable, nous sommes deux adultes... où est le problème ? Certes j'ai été un peu surpris, mais dans le bon sens. Crois moi il n'y a pas à s'alarmer pour un baiser volé. Je t'apprécie énormément et je mentirai si je disais que tu me laisse indifférent, mais je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on règle certaines choses importantes.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais je t'ai vu faire cette transaction au pub. Je vais t'aider à sortir de cette impasse toxique.

Crowley baissa les yeux mais Aziraphale posa son index sous son menton et le força à relever la tête. Il captura à nouveau son regard avec ses yeux bleus :

-Je sais qu'arrêter du jour au lendemain est impossible, mais promets moi au moins de réfléchir à l'idée d'arrêter si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait. Et si tu prends cette décision, promets moi de commencer à ralentir la fréquence de tes prises de... enfin tu vois.

Crowley fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur la joue du libraire :

-Mais de quelle planète es-tu tombé Aziraphale ? C'est impossible d'être aussi gentil naturellement. Tu attends quelque chose en retour ?

-Oui, que tu restes en vie car tu es mon seul, unique et meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas te voir mourir aussi jeune à cause de quelque chose d'aussi stupide que la drogue, j'ai déjà vu ça et je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

Les yeux du libraire s'étaient légèrement embués. Crowley se leva et le prit dans ses bras :

-Qui c'était ?

-Mon père à cause de la cocaïne, et quelques mois après ma mère à cause des antidépresseurs.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'y es pour rien et tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. J'ai vraiment envie de t'aider Crowley et j'espère que tu me laissera le faire.

-D'accord, je veux bien arrêter et j'accepte ton aide, mais ça va être un parcours difficile tu sais ? J'ai déjà essayé d'arrêter auparavant mais j'ai échoué.

-Mais cette fois tu auras du soutien.

Aziraphale déposa un baiser sur son front :

-Nous allons prendre soin de toi. En attendant : au boulot !

Crowley sourit et Aziraphale mit le panneau ouvert tout en déverrouillant la porte. Au moment où le libraire allait sortir, Crowley appela :

-Aziraphale attends !

L'intéressé se retourna et le regarda avec inquiétude :

-Oui ?

-Merci pour tout, vraiment. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir rencontré.

-De la chance je ne sais pas, mais en attendant on a bien fait de tomber l'un sur l'autre. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui est capable de prendre ma défense, et toi tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour ta santé. De vrais amis en somme.

Aziraphale fit un clin d’œil et partit. Crowley hocha la tête d'un air rêveur avec un sourire en coin, il savait déjà qu'ils étaient plus que des amis, même un aveugle l'aurait remarqué. Mais il savait qu'il fallait prendre son temps, que leur situation était compliquée et que le libraire avait raison : ils devaient régler leurs problèmes avant de songer à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le roux alla dans l'arrière-boutique et mangea un peu de pizza en attendant les clients, toutes ces révélations lui avaient redonné de l'appétit.


	7. Chapter 7

Aziraphale rentra chez lui en sifflotant, il était très content de la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Crowley. Le roux lui avait promis d'essayer de faire un effort sur sa consommation de drogue ce qui était un excellent début. Alors que le libraire tournait au coin de sa rue il décida de s'arrêter pour voir Sue, elle avait peut-être du nouveau. La jeune serveuse lui sourit :

-Ah tu tombes bien, j'ai du nouveau pour ton problème.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, tout le monde est formel : l’acupuncture est le meilleur remède.

-D'accord, merci dans ce cas je vais me renseigner.

Il lui sourit et partit, tout ça s'annonçait prometteur. Même si Aziraphale ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre, au moins il avait quelques idées à présent. Il espérait simplement que Crowley arriverait à tenir sa promesse. Si il arrivait à réduire ses quantités ce serait déjà un pas dans la bonne direction. Aziraphale rentra chez lui plus content que jamais. Il se prépara un thé et s'installa avec un bon livre, la journée avait pris un excellent tournant. Il avait aussi un peu de rangement à faire et quelques papiers à régler mais il le ferait plus tard. Il avait envie d'avancer un peu sa lecture pour le moment. Le libraire n'avait jamais rien trouvé de plus réconfortant qu'un bon livre dans un endroit confortable. Devenir libraire avait été une évidence, c'était une voie toute tracée pour lui, il l'avait senti dès son plus jeune âge.

* * *

Crowley attendait les clients, il avait hâte de faire sa première vente. En attendant il observa le registre des livres qu'ils avaient de disponible. Il fit aussi un tour dans la boutique et constata que les œuvres étaient classées par thème et par ordre alphabétique, c'était vraiment très organisé. Le roux se demandait ce qu'il devrait faire de l'argent récolté à la fin de la journée, Aziraphale avait oublié de le lui dire. Il sortit donc son téléphone et envoya un texto pour être sûr de ne pas faire de bêtise. Aziraphale lui répondit simplement de lui apporter l'argent directement chez lui. Crowley eut un sourire en coin, il aimait beaucoup l'idée de voir l'appartement de son ami. Une cliente arriva et sourit :

-Bonjour, je cherche le roman Jane Eyre de Charlotte Brontë.

-Bien sûr, vous recherchez une édition particulière ?

Pendant que la jeune femme réfléchissait il put consulter la liste et se dirigea vers la bonne étagère. Il n'avait pas douté qu'un roman si populaire de la littérature anglaise soit en leur possession, mais il avait préféré vérifier. La cliente se gratta la tête :

-Pour tout dire pas vraiment, c'est pour les 18 ans de ma petite sœur, elle est fan de ce livre alors je voulais le lui offrir.

-C'est une charmante attention. J'ai une édition originale signée de la main de l'auteur, une réédition de la même année dédiée au romancier William Makepeace Thackeray... sinon j'ai une édition originale de sa première édition française.

-Je vais prendre celui dédicacé par l'auteur s'il vous plaît.

-Très bon choix.

Crowley prit soigneusement l'ouvrage dans sa main et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il ouvrit le registre des prix et annonça :

-Alors ça fera 2500£ s'il vous plaît.

-C'est un peu cher pour un livre non ?

-Ce livre en particulier a 173 ans, il est en parfait état et il est dédicacé par l'auteur, c'est un prix tout à fait raisonnable croyez moi. Vous ne trouverez jamais d'édition originale si bien conservée et signée de la main de l'auteur à moins que notre prix.

-Bon... dans ce cas je vais payer par carte s'il vous plaît.

-Bien, souhaitez-vous que je vous l'emballe ?

-Merci c'est gentil à vous.

Crowley encaissa puis il prit une pochette en papier épais bleu. Il glissa le livre dedans :

-Souhaitez-vous y ajouter un mot ?

-Oui, je le ferai plus tard, merci de ne pas fermer le paquet.

-Bien Mademoiselle.

Crowley colla un ruban de papier doré et tendit le tout à la cliente :

-En vous souhaitant une bonne journée, j'espère que votre cadeau plaira à votre sœur.

-Merci, bonne fin de journée à vous aussi au revoir.

La jeune femme partit. Crowley sourit fièrement, il venait d'effectuer sa première vente et quelle somme ! Il raya le livre sur le registre ainsi que le prix sur le second. Tout se passait bien, il était content d'avoir réussi. Il résista à l'envie d'envoyer un message à Aziraphale pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, il n'allait tout de même pas harceler le libraire de texto dès qu'il lui arrivait quelque-chose. Le roux alla ajuster les livres de l'étage où il avait retiré Jane Eyre, il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de trou entre les œuvres, il était très maniaque. La clochette de la porte retentit. Crowley se tourna vers les clients, c'était un couple d'une soixantaine d'années :

-Bonjour Madame, Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjour, nous souhaiterions acheter un édition de Voyage au centre de la Terre s'il vous plaît. L'édition de 1867 si vous avez, elle comprend deux chapitres de plus que l'édition originale de 64.

-Bien Monsieur, je vais voir ce que nous avons.

Crowley vérifia le registre et sourit :

-C'est votre jour de chance, nous l'avons justement en rayon.

Il se dirigea vers l'étagère et sortit le livre :

-Une excellente histoire n'est-ce pas ?

-Si, on ne s'en lasse pas.

-Comme je vous comprends! Alors ça nous fera... 1870£.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui il n'est pas en parfait état, certaines pages sont un peu auréolées, apparemment le propriétaire initial l'avait avec lui lors d'un voyage en mer et son bateau a coulé. La seule chose qu'il a prit avec lui avant de sauter à l'eau fut ce livre.

-Vraiment, comment le savez-vous ?

-Aussi vrai que je m'appelle Crowley. La personne qui nous l'a vendu nous l'a raconté, ce livre était dans sa famille depuis des générations. Il faut croire que malgré cela certaines personnes ne sont pas très attachées à leur héritage.

-Comme vous dites. Nous réglerons en liquide.

-Bien.

Crowley ne fut pas plus surpris que cela, il avait l'habitude de voir des clients pleins aux as quand il dansait. Il rendit la monnaie aux clients et leur mit le livre dans un sac en kraft :

-Bonne fin de journée.

-A vous aussi, au revoir.

Crowley était impressionné, il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir autant de clients en si peu de temps.

* * *

À la fin de la journée Crowley avait effectué six ventes et avait empoché près de 11 000£, il était vraiment fier. Il partit à l'adresse qu'Aziraphale lui avait indiqué dans son sms un peu plus tôt. Le roux se dirigeait donc à travers la ville de sa démarche traînante. Il arriva enfin devant le bon immeuble. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone. La voix du libraire lança :

-Allô ?

-C'est Crowley.

-Oh oui monte, c'est au 3ème étage, je vais ouvrir la porte.

-A tout de suite.

Crowley entra et sourit en montant dans l'ascenseur ancien. Il sourit en voyant qu'effectivement la porte d'un appartement était ouverte lorsqu'il sortit de la petite cabine. Il toqua et Aziraphale arriva :

-Bonsoir.

-Salut l'angelot.

-L'angelot ?

-Oui, tu as une tête de petit ange donc je pense que je vais t'appeler comme ça à l'avenir.

-Oh... d'accord si tu veux. Entre, fais comme chez toi.

-Attention je pourrais te prendre au mot, lança le roux avec un clin d’œil.

-Alors, comment s'est passée ta première journée ?

-Excellente ma foi, j'ai fait six ventes.

Crowley tendit l'enveloppe en plastique contenant le fond de caisse. Aziraphale lui sourit :

-Tu as aimé le travail ?

-C'était assez agréable oui.

-Tant mieux, tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du vin, de la bière ou du jus d'orange.

-Je veux bien une bière s'il te plaît.

-Je t'apporte ça tout de suite.

Aziraphale disparu dans le couloir. Crowley regarda autour de lui et sourit, c'était vraiment à l'image de son ami : élégant, simple mais beau.

* * *

Aziraphale revint dans le salon et tendit une bière à son ami :

-Les clients n'ont pas été trop exigeants ? Ils n'ont pas posé de questions trop pointilleuses ?

-Non tout s'est passé à merveille j'ai très bien géré.

-Tant mieux, certaines personnes peuvent se montrer vraiment agaçantes sous prétexte qu'elles viennent acheter un livre ancien.

-Non ça a été ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi, qu'as-tu fais de beau de ton après-midi ?

-J'ai fait un peu de rangement et j'ai réglé certains papiers. Est-ce que tu as...

-Non je n'ai pas eu besoin de prendre un petit rail pour me remonter car j'ai eu du boulot, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer.

-Bien, c'est une bonne chose.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça va.

-Tu sais je vois que tu commences à être en manque.

-Aucune importance, ça va passer.

-Une amie asiatique m'a dit que l’acupuncture était bon pour aider les gens dépendants à la drogue.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, peut-être que tu devrais essayer.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment les aiguilles. grimaça le roux.

-Et si je t'accompagne ?

-Je n'aimerais quand même pas les aiguilles, mais ta compagnie m'est toujours agréable ne t'inquiète pas.

Aziraphale rougit légèrement sous le compliment :

-Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire dans ce cas...

-Dans ce cas ne dit rien. Ne t'inquiète pas autant, tout se passera bien je te dit.

-Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ?!

Aziraphale avait vraiment la hantise de ces produits, ils faisaient tant de mal à leurs consommateurs. Crowley retira ses lunettes de soleil, prit les mains d'Aziraphale dans les siennes et plongea ses yeux jaunes dans les siens :

-Je te dis que tout se passera bien. Ton inquiétude me stresse plus qu'autre chose et va me donner envie de me faire un rail juste pour me détendre.

-Je... oh désolé.

-C'est rien, respire, ça va aller. Je t'ai dit que je voulais arrêter et je sais que cette fois je vais réussir. Il faut juste laisser le temps au temps.

Aziraphale hocha la tête :

-Oui tu as raison.

Il but une gorgée de vin et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Le libraire arrivait à se détendre malgré tout, il ne voulait pas contrarier son ami, il essayait donc d'oublier toute sa peur. Il avait confiance en son ami et savait qu'il tiendrait parole, il avait foi en sa réussite. Au bout d'un moment Crowley se leva :

-Je vais te laisser il se fait tard. À demain.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille dîner ?

-C'est gentil mais je suis vraiment fatigué. Au revoir l'angelot.

-Au revoir Crowley, pas de bêtise.

-T'inquiète.

Crowley déposa un baiser sur le front du libraire :

-Ne te retourne pas trop le cerveau à essayer de trouver des solutions, ça se fera tout seul. Passe une bonne nuit, tu veux manger quoi demain midi ?

-Euh... là comme ça je ne sais pas trop.

-Chinois ?

-D'accord.

-Parfait, à demain l'angelot.

Crowley partit sur cette dernière phrase avec son sourire malicieux. Aziraphale soupira et se remit dans son canapé. Il était perturbé car il savait que Crowley allait se droguer une fois chez lui, il le sentait. Le fait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre rendait le libraire hystérique, il détestait cette impuissance. Même son livre ne réussit pas à le calmer, il décida donc d'aller se coucher, avec de la chance il s'endormirait et ainsi ne penserait plus à tout ça.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée j'étais en formation c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas publié dernièrement, mais comme ma formation s'est finie aujourd'hui je vais pouvoir me remettre à écrire :D

Crowley rentra chez lui et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Il se prépara un bon rail, il fallait qu'il se détende. Il sniffa donc le tout et soupira d'aise en se laissant tomber en arrière. Il resta comme ça un moment pour profiter de l'effet de la drogue. Il avait promis qu'il allait arrêter et il s'y tiendrait, mais il fallait qu'il commence doucement. Le roux finit par s'endormir, il était bien détendu maintenant. La journée s'était bien passée, il était vraiment heureux d'avoir si bien travaillé pour sa première fois. Il avait bien géré, c'était une immense fierté. Crowley se demandait comment il allait faire pour rassurer Aziraphale. Le libraire s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour lui, il ne tiendrait pas le coup si il se faisait autant de soucis. Le seul avantage était qu'ainsi il ne pouvait pas se faire de cheveux blancs puisqu'ils étaient déjà de cette couleur. Crowley savait que ça partait d'une bonne intention mais ça n'apporterait que du conflit si le libraire ne faisait que s'inquiéter et le soupçonner de se droguer dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Crowley était un homme de parole, et il respecterait sa promesse, il voulait qu'Aziraphale le comprenne. En attendant il eut un sommeil sans rêve, il était épuisé.

* * *

Le lendemain Crowley se leva et partit pour se doucher. Il partit ensuite pour acheter de quoi manger et rejoindre Aziraphale. Comme prévu il avait pris chinois et il arriva à la librairie :

-Salut l'angelot.

-Bonjour Crowley, ça va ?

-Oui merci et toi ?

-Moi aussi.

-Je voulais te parler de quelque chose mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas mal le prendre.

-D'accord, je t'écoute.

-Je sais que ça part d'un bon sentiment, mais il faut que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter autant pour moi. Ça va aller, je t'ai promis de ralentir pour arrêter et je tiendrai parole. Je refuse que tu te fasses un sang d'encre pour moi.

-Je comprends oui, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais tendance à être un peu étouffant et je te présente mes excuses. Je vais faire un effort, je te fais confiance.

Le libraire sourit à son ami et ils s'installèrent dans l'arrière-boutique pour manger. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger. Crowley le regarda :

-Alors, ça a été ce matin ?

-Oui j'ai fait trois ventes, mais bon le matin c'est toujours assez calme.

-D'accord, tu sais j'ai envie que ça se passe bien. Moi aussi j'ai envie de sortir de cette dépendance néfaste. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça se fera tout seul avec le temps.

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr que je vais y arriver. J'ai besoin de ton soutien mais pas de ta pitié ni de ton inquiétude.

-D'accord, je vais faire attention pour trouver la bonne nuance.

-Cool.

Crowley lui sourit et lui tendit une crevette aux épices avec ses baguettes car il avait remarqué qu'Aziraphale en avait mangé plusieurs tout en parlant. Le libraire rougit mais se pencha légèrement et croqua la crevette. Crowley sourit de satisfaction en voyant ça :

-J'aime bien que tu sois gourmand, je trouve ça mignon.

-Merci... c'est un vilain défaut mais c'est plus fort que moi.

-Ce n'est rien, vaut mieux ça que de se droguer comme moi !

Il y eut un moment de silence plutôt gêné. Crowley leva les yeux au ciel :

-Détends toi l'angelot, l'autodérision c'est important.

-D'accord, c'est juste que moi je n'arrive pas à trouver un côté drôle à tout ça mais je comprends que toi ça puisse te faire du bien.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et continuèrent de manger.

* * *

Aziraphale devait avouer qu'il aimait ces moments passés avec le roux. Ils finirent de manger et Aziraphale sourit doucement :

-Alors, tu vas repasser chez moi ce soir ?

-Si tu veux, de toute façon il faudra que je t'apporte la recette du jour.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Alors le rendez-vous est fixé. Tu sais j'aime vraiment passer du temps avec toi.

-Moi aussi j'aime ces moments l'angelot. Tu sais on pourrait aller promener samedi.

-C'est une excellente idée, je suis sûr que ce sera très agréable. Il fait beau en ce moment, ça devrait se maintenir ce week-end d'après la météo.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le roux lança :

-Tu verras, ce sera super.

-Je n'en doute pas, j'ai hâte d'être à samedi. Passer du temps avec toi sans être pressé par le temps et le travail ce sera agréable.

Crowley lui fit un clin d’œil pour toute réponse, il avait hâte lui aussi. Aziraphale soupira d'aise et le regarda :

-Merci pour le repas, la semaine prochaine tu me diras ce que tu veux je ferais pareil. Je vais te laisser travailler maintenant.

-D'accord.

Aziraphale quitta l'arrière-boutique et rentra chez lui. Il souriait doucement, il avait envie d'être déjà à ce soir pour revoir le roux. Cette idée de promenade était la bienvenue, sortir lui ferait du bien.

* * *

La semaine s'était passée tranquillement, le samedi était arrivé. Aziraphale s'habilla et partit pour le lieu où il avait rendez-vous avec Crowley. Ils devaient se retrouver dans le parc. Le libraire parcourut les lieux du regard et sourit en voyant que le roux était vautré sur un banc à regarder les canards dans l'eau. Aziraphale s'approcha :

-Bonjour.

-Ah te voilà l'angelot.

-Je suis en retard ?

-Non tu es pile à l'heure.

-Ah heureusement.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Crowley se leva. Ils commencèrent à marcher tranquillement. Aziraphale demanda :

-Alors ça a été ta matinée ?

-Oui et la tienne ?

-La mienne aussi, j'étais sur des charbons ardents. C'est rare que je sorte de chez moi quand je ne travaille pas. Alors l'idée de venir faire cette promenade, ajoutée au soleil éclatant que je voyais à travers la fenêtre m'a mis en joie.

Crowley eut un sourire en coin, regarda autour d'eux et plaqua doucement Aziraphale contre un arbre avant de l'embrasser. Le libraire fut surpris, c'était vraiment inattendu. Le roux recula :

-T'étais trop mignon, j'ai pas pu résister.

-Pas de problème c'est toujours un plaisir.

Ils se remirent à marcher et Crowley demanda :

-Parle moi de toi un peu. Au final on se connaît pas si bien.

-Tu sais il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais tout jeune, j'ai donc été en orphelinat. Je me suis réfugié dans les livres pour oublier ça car comme j'étais timide et gentil, j'étais pas mal embêté par mes camarades. Au moins dans les livres, personne ne m'embêtait et ne me jugeait. Du coup quand j'ai eu l'âge de choisir une orientation pour un futur métier, je me suis tout naturellement tourné vers un métier en rapport avec les livres.

-Je comprends, c'était une bonne idée.

-Du coup j'ai toujours été renfermé sur moi-même. Je n'ai jamais eu d'histoire d'amour non plus, ça semblait plus intéressant dans les livres, plus... réel. Je sais que c'est bizarre mais je crois qu'inconsciemment c'est aussi parce que je me rendais pas compte que je pouvais être attiré par un homme. Quand je t'ai vu à la boîte la première fois j'ai compris et ça m'a fait tout bizarre.

-J'imagine oui. Moi j'ai été foutu dehors par mes parents à 16 ans quand j'ai fait mon coming out justement.

-Mais c'est horrible !

-Je m'en porte pas plus mal. Ils m'ont jamais compris de toute façon. Sans ça on se serait jamais rencontrés.

Aziraphale hocha la tête :

-C'est sûr. Mais du coup c'est dommage que ça se soit passé comme ça parce qu'on a tous les deux eu une enfance difficile.

-C'est pas plus mal, on est bien tous les deux tous seuls sans personne pour nous embêter non ?

-Bah écoute moi c'est différent... moi mes parents j'ai pas eu le choix de ne plus jamais les revoir. Toi tu pourrais reprendre contact avec eux si tu veux, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis qu'ils t'ont mis dehors.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, désolé je me suis mal exprimé c'est vrai. Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Le roux le prit par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement. Il fit remonter une de ses mains sur la nuque du libraire pour approfondir le baiser.

* * *

Crowley était vraiment content de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Il finit par rompre le baiser et demanda :

-Alors on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Je sais pas...

-Et si on allait prendre une glace ? Tu l'as dit toi-même tu es gourmand, et franchement : qui n'aime pas les glaces ?

-Très tentant.

-Adjugé.

Ils avancèrent et arrivèrent bientôt dans une partie du parc moins isolée. Le duo s'approcha d'un vendeur de glace et passèrent leur commande. Crowley paya et commença à lécher sa glace :

-Tu as toujours vécu à Londres ?

-Avant la mort de mes parents on habitait en banlieue, et toi ?

-Non moi je suis un produit 100% Londres.

-Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux.

-Je dois prendre ça comment ?

-Bien, je trouve ça bien car je pense que ça t'a aidé à être aussi sûr de toi et avec un caractère si fort.

Crowley sourit et lécha sa glace :

-Je te charrie, je sais très bien que les gens qui ont vécu toute leur vie dans une capitale ça se voit, ils sont différents. Tu peux le dire que je suis imbu de moi-même puisque c'est vrai. D'ailleurs...

Crowley sortit son téléphone et prit un selfie avec le libraire. Aziraphale n'était pas très coutumier de la chose, il resta donc sans savoir quoi faire. Le roux sourit :

-Tu prends une pose, par exemple tu souris, tu fais une grimace ou ce que tu veux.

-Ah d'accord, je comprends, on peut recommencer si tu veux.

-Cool.

Crowley prit une photo où ils souriaient tous les deux, une où ils faisait une grimace. Après Crowley ne put retenir un sourire éblouissant lorsqu'au moment d'appuyer sur le bouton Aziraphale déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Après ça Crowley passa son bras autour des épaules du libraire et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Aziraphale le regarda et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres :

-J'aime passer du temps avec toi, tu me fais du bien.

-Tu sais c'est extrêmement cliché mais j'ai bien l'impression que c'est toi ma nouvelle drogue.

Aziraphale gloussa en rougissant, même si en effet ça semblait tout droit sorti d'un mauvais roman à l'eau de rose il devait avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup entendre ça. Après tout c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Crowley prit la main du libraire dans la sienne et ils continuèrent de marcher. Après ça ils partirent pour un restaurant, ils avaient envie de finir cette belle journée ensemble. Ils repartiraient chacun de leur côté après le repas, ils ne voulaient pas encore passer une nuit ensemble, mais ils voulaient passer autant de temps que possible tous les deux. Leurs liens commençaient à devenir vraiment forts, ils se complétaient l'un l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps le roux n'avait même pas envie de se droguer, les sensations que lui provoquait le libraire comblaient parfaitement ce besoin toxique. Il rentra chez lui heureux après le repas, il avait passé une excellente journée, et les deux hommes avaient déjà prévu de se retrouver le lendemain matin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte contient des scènes de sexe homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin, ne venez pas m'insulter merci d'avance.

Aziraphale était content, ça faisait un peu plus de trois mois que Crowley travaillait avec lui et quelques semaines que le roux n'avait pas pris de drogue. Depuis qu'il avait pris cette décision Crowley arrivait à s'y tenir la plupart du temps. Parfois il rechutait mais c'était naturel, il ne pouvait pas se sevrer du jour au lendemain. Chaque fois qu'il reprenait de la drogue il appelait Aziraphale et les deux hommes se voyaient. Ils discutaient, sortaient, ou faisaient quelque chose pour changer les idées du roux. Car comme ce dernier avait pris la décision de décrocher, chaque fois qu'il retombait dans la tentation il s'en voulait énormément et tombait quasiment dans une dépression instantanée. Aziraphale était donc là pour le soutenir et lui remonter le moral. Même si ils n'étaient pas passés aux « choses sérieuses », les deux hommes échangeaient de plus en plus de baisers. Crowley tentait toujours l'excuse de calmer son manque de drogue par le sexe, mais Aziraphale n'était pas prêt, et le roux respectait cela.

Le libraire se rendit au travail, cette semaine il était d'après-midi. En chemin il s'arrêta pour leur acheter de quoi manger. Crowley lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il avait envie de chili con carne. Aziraphale entra donc dans le seul restaurant de la ville qui proposait ce plat spécifique à emporter. Une fois sa commande récupérée il partit pour la librairie. Il trouva Crowley en pleine vente, il salua donc le client et se contenta de se rendre dans l'arrière-boutique en silence.

* * *

Crowley ferma la porte à clé derrière le client et alla dans l'arrière-boutique rejoindre Aziraphale :

-Salut toi.

Il le plaqua doucement contre le mur et l'embrassa. Comme toujours le libraire rougit, mais à présent il avait beaucoup plus d'aisance à rendre ses baisers au brun et à laisser parler son propre désir. Crowley sourit et murmura contre les lèvres fines du libraire :

-Tu m'as manqué, j'avais hâte que tu arrives.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui.

-J'espère que tu as faim, je t'ai ramené le meilleur chili de la ville !

-C'est toi que je vais manger !

Crowley se mit à dévorer la gorge d'Aziraphale de baisers brûlants. Il s'amusa à mordre la peau fine, arrachant de petits gémissements à son compagnon. Il glissa une main sous la chemise parfaitement repassée d'Aziraphale et demanda d'une voix rauque :

-Tu n'es toujours pas prêt ?

Le libraire n'arrivait même plus à parler, son cerveau semblait complètement déconnecté, tout ce qu'il comprenait se résumait à la chaleur dans son corps à cause des baisers et des caresses du roux. Crowley sourit et passa sa deuxième sous la ceinture d'Aziraphale. Celui-ci eut un hoquet de surprise, jamais avant Crowley n'avait tenté de caresse aussi intime. Comme il n'opposait pas d'objection, le roux prit cela pour une invitation et commença à doucement caresser le sexe d'Aziraphale. Crowley grogna en sentant le membre de son compagnon durcir peu à peu sous ses doigts :

-Alors, tu aimes ce que je suis en train de te faire ?

-Oh Crowley... c'est merveilleux.

Le roux sourit de satisfaction et fit doucement bouger sa main de haut en bas. Aziraphale gémit plus fort qu'il ne l'avait pensé, mais il aimait tant cette douce torture. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit de nouveau lorsque Crowley pinça l'un de ses tétons avec la main qui se trouvait toujours sous sa chemise. Le roux se pencha et murmura tout contre l'oreille de son partenaire :

-J'ai tellement envie de toi.

-Je sais mais...

-Chuuut, je comprends.

Crowley recula à peine en retirant sa main de sous la chemise du libraire. Il lui ouvrit son pantalon et le baissa, puis fit de même avec le caleçon. Aziraphale regardait Crowley sans vraiment savoir si il devait se défendre ou totalement lâcher prise. Crowley sourit en le regardant, Aziraphale avait les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers et le souffle court. Le roux se mit à genoux devant lui et sourit de nouveau, même le sexe du libraire était charmant, adorable, mignon... et bien d'autres adjectifs encore qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'énumérer maintenant. Il fit glisser sa langue tout le long de l'érection face à lui ce qui arracha un nouveau gémissement à Aziraphale. Par réflexe celui-ci enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux cuivrés de son partenaire. Crowley commença à déposer des baisers de la base jusqu'au bout du sexe de son compagnon, il aimait le sentir se tendre de plaisir, entendre ses gémissements à la fois heureux et désespérés. Le libraire ne pouvait tout simplement plus contenir ses réactions, ce qu'il était en train de vivre était tout simplement un pur délice. Il eut l'impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher lorsque Crowley le prit enfin en bouche. Le roux commença à bouger sa tête, sous les soupirs brûlants du libraire. Crowley sentait qu'Aziraphale était au bord de l'orgasme, il le sentait se tendre de plus en plus. Il accéléra donc le rythme de sa tête et quelques instants plus tard le libraire vint dans un gémissement rauque. Crowley se redressa en souriant, avalant la semence de son partenaire. Aziraphale était adossé au mur, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il avait les jambes en coton et il faillit s'écrouler mais Crowley le rattrapa au vol en souriant :

-Reste avec nous l'angelot.

-C'était merveilleux.

-Merci, content que ça te plaise.

-Tu fais ça souvent ?

-Non, je ne le fais qu'aux gens vraiment très spéciaux, ce qui est très rare. C'est simple avant toi je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois, quand j'étais ado et que j'ai découvert que j'aimais les garçons.

Aziraphale hocha la tête et le regarda :

-Je crois qu'on va manger froid.

-Mais non y a un micro-ondes. C'est important de manger après avoir... enfin tu vois, il faut que tu récupère des forces puisque tu travailles après.

Le roux mit leurs plats en plastiques dans le micro-ondes et s'approcha à nouveau du libraire. Il passa ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa :

-Tu t'en es sorti comme un chef.

-Mais... est-ce que toi aussi tu as ressenti du plaisir à faire ça ?

Crowley sourit, décidément le libraire était adorable en toutes circonstances :

-Oui, j'ai pris un énorme plaisir à le faire. Je ne te ferai pas toucher car ce n'est pas agréable comme sensation mais dis toi que moi aussi je suis venu.

Aziraphale rougit de la tête aux pieds en entendant ça. Crowley haussa nonchalamment les épaules :

-Il faudrait être un robot pour ne pas atteindre l'orgasme en te voyant l'atteindre toi-même ! Jamais la vue de quelqu'un en train de jouir ne m'avait fait autant d'effet !

-Tu dis ça pour me flatter.

-Non, je le dis car je pense. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à flatter et à jeter des fleurs si ne le pense pas. Non, toi tu me fais un effet comme jamais personne ne m'en a fait avant !

Crowley se pencha et embrassa à nouveau son partenaire :

-Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi, tu as un réel pouvoir de séduction crois moi. Tu es beau et désirable, n'en doute jamais, tu pourrais mettre n'importe qui à tes pieds si tu le voulais.

Le micro-ondes sonna, mettant fin à la discussion. Crowley posa les barquettes sur la table :

-Bon appétit l'angelot.

-Bon appétit toi aussi Crowley.

Ils mangèrent donc en silence, se remettant doucement des émotions qu'ils venaient de vive.

* * *

Aziraphale n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui venait de lui arriver. Jamais il n'avait vécu de telle expérience, c'était tout simplement magique. Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi tout le monde parlait tant de sexe ! Il n'avait même pas fait l'amour, mais rien que ça avait été fantastique. Il était heureux de connaître tout ça grâce à Crowley. Le fait que ce soit avec le roux rendait tout cela encore meilleur. Au fout de lui le libraire était sûr que ça n'aurait pas été aussi bon avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il termina de manger et regarda Crowley :

-J'ai envie de faire l'école buissonnière. Et si au lieu de travailler on allait chez toi, chez moi, promener ou n'importe, mais pas ici ?

-Dis donc l'angelot, devenir un homme te fais devenir intrépide ! J'adore ça, d'accord, allons chez moi. Après tout, je connais ton appartement car j'y viens quasiment tous les jours, mais toi tu n'as pas encore vue le mien.

-C'est vrai, dans ce cas allons-y !

Les deux hommes quittèrent la librairie par la porte de derrière en gloussant comme des enfants. Aziraphale n'avait jamais fait ça avant mais il devait avouer que cet élan de spontanéité lui procurait une montée d'adrénaline très agréable. Ils marchèrent donc tranquillement en direction de Crowley. Le roux prit la main du libraire dans la sienne et continua d'avancer comme si de rien n'était. Aziraphale sourit mais ne fit aucun commentaire, Crowley avait pris l'habitude de faire ça quand ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'appartement Crowley. Aziraphale sourit :

-Dis donc tu es très maniaque, on pourrait manger par terre tellement c'est propre !

-Je sais, je ne supporte pas le désordre c'est comme ça depuis que je suis petit.

-C'est une bonne chose, tu me fais visiter ?

-Bien sûr.

Crowley garda la main de son compagnon dans la sienne et lui fit faire le tour de son domicile. Arrivé dans la pièce des plantes Aziraphale siffla d'un air admiratif :

-Dis donc elles sont magnifiques ! Je crois qu'à part en photos je n'avais jamais d'aussi belles plantes ! Tu as la main très verte c'est rare.

-Oui, même avec elles je suis très exigeant et maniaque.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, c'est une longue histoire.

Aziraphale hocha la tête, ne cherchant pas comprendre ce que voulait vraiment dire le roux. À la place il le prit par la main et le tira jusqu'à la chambre :

-Tu sais je crois que...

-Oui ?

-Je crois que je suis prêt maintenant, ça m'a débloqué ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, je veux que toutes mes premières fois soient avec toi.

Crowley sourit et caressa la joue du libraire :

-Ça me fait très plaisir, c'est très gentil mais tu n'es pas obligé. Si tu n'es toujours pas prêt il n'y a aucun problème je comprendrais.

-Je sais, je le dit car je le veux et je le pense.

-Alors d'abord on va aller prendre une bonne douche, je suis tout collant depuis tout à l'heure et je déteste ça.

-Oh... oui bien sûr, je vais t'attendre.

-Non, tu viens avec moi.

Crowley le prit par la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Azirpahale l'embrassa et commença à le déshabiller, il avait d'écouter son désir pour une fois. Crowley se laissa faire avec joie, les initiatives du libraire étaient rares, mais toujours plaisantes. Le roux finit par se mettre à déshabiller son partenaire lui aussi, il voulait saisir l'occasion de pouvoir enfin lui retirer tous ses vêtements. Une fois nus tous les deux ils s'observèrent longuement, comme si soudain aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas. Finalement Crowley alluma le jet du plafonnier et prit Aziraphale par la taille, l'embrassant avec fougue. Le libraire mêla sa langue à celle du roux et poussa l'audace jusqu'à prendre ses fesses à pleines mains. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Aziraphale rêvait de faire ça depuis le tout premier soir où il avait vu Crowley. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser passionnément tout en se pelotant. Après ça Crowley entra dans la douche en attirant Aziraphale avec lui. L'eau sur leurs corps leur fit du bien, mais ça n'arrêtait pas leurs baisers. Ils se lavèrent rapidement puis sortirent et se séchèrent. Aziraphale prit la main de Crowley et le tira dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit puis attira le roux pour un baiser doux rempli de promesses. Crowley se mit à califourchon sur les genoux de son futur amant et continua de l'embrasser. Il fit s'allonger le libraire :

-Tu peux encore dire non.

-Je sais, mais je n'ai aucune envie de le faire.

-Bien, alors c'est parti.

Crowley parsema son visage, puis descendit dans son cou, sur son torse, chaque centimètre de son corps fut embrassé. Après ça Crowley le fit se tourner. Il embrassa sa nuque et descendit, allant toujours plus bas. Il embrassa une fesse du libraire, puis la mordit légèrement. Aziraphale poussa un léger grognement, il était surpris de ses propres réactions face aux caresses et aux baisers de son partenaire. Crowley le fit se tourner à nouveau et l'embrassa. Il prit un tube de lubrifiant dans sa table de chevet et s'en badigeonna les doigts. Après ça il en entra un dans l'intimité de son amant. Aziraphale se tendit légèrement sous l'assaut, mais au fond il ne trouvait pas cela désagréable. De plus l'ancien danseur continuait de le couvrir de baisers. Il ajouta bientôt un deuxième doigt. Aziraphale gémit et attrapa doucement l'érection de son amant, faisant lentement bouger son poignet. Crowley sourit, ses lèvres contre le cou du libraire :

-On dirait que quelqu'un s'impatiente.

-Je trouve simplement injuste que chaque fois tu me donnes du plaisir et moi je ne te donne rien en retour.

-Bien sûr que si tu me donnes en retour ! Arrête de te sous-estimer autant l'angelot !

Ils échangèrent un sourire et un autre baiser. Après ça le roux se mit clairement au-dessus de son amant :

-Tu es sûr d'être prêt ?

-Bien sûr.

-D'accord.

Crowley l'embrassa encore et entra en lui. Aziraphale s'agrippa aux épaules de son amant et plongea son regard dans le sien :

-Ce n'est pas si mal.

-T'es vraiment un ange toi, je sais très bien que ça fait mal.

-Disons que c'est plus dérangeant que douloureux. Tu m'as bien préparé, alors la douleur n'est pas si présente.

Crowley se mit à rire et l'embrassa encore avant de commencer à bouger. Les deux amants ne se quittaient pas des yeux, ils léchaient échapper leurs gémissements sans retenue ni honte. Cette connexion était envoûtante, aucun des deux n'arrivait à détourner le regard, les seules fois où ils fermaient les yeux c'était lorsque leurs lèvres se rejoignaient pour un baiser enfiévré. Crowley accéléra le rythme et tapa dans la prostate du libraire. Celui-ci gémit et enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules fines de l'ancien danseur :

-Seigneur c'est si bon !

Il se mordit la lèvre, il perdait totalement la tête car Crowley continuait de taper dans sa prostate à chaque coup de reins. Le libraire n'en pouvait plus, trop d'émotions se bousculaient en lui. Il finit par jouir en criant le nom de son amant. Crowley sourit, accéléra une dernière fois le rythme et vint peu de temps après. Aziraphale caressa la joue du roux et l'embrassa, il avait l'impression de flotter hors de son corps, il se sentait si bien. Crowley se retira, leur arrachant à tous les deux un grognement de frustration et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il attrapa des mouchoirs sur sa table de chevet et les nettoya un peu. Le libraire sourit d'un air béat tout en reprenant son souffle :

-Tu es maniaque en toutes circonstances dis donc !

-Oui, mais crois moi, tu n'aimerais pas te sentir tout collant de sperme tout à l'heure !

Crowley lui fit un clin d’œil, alla jeter les mouchoirs et revint dans le lit. Il posa sa tête sur son bras replié, fixant le plafond d'un air songeur.

* * *

Aziraphale hésita, puis finalement se mit sur le côté pour se blottir contre Crowley. Le roux passa un bras autour de son amant et entremêla les doigts de sa deuxième main à ceux du libraire. Aziraphale murmura timidement :

-C'était magique, merci Crowley.

-J'ai autant aimé que toi l'angelot.

-C'est peut-être trop stupide ou trop tôt mais je m'en moque : je t'aime Crowley.

-Je sais.

-Comment ça ?

-On lit tes émotions sur ton visage, t'es pire qu'un livre ouvert !

-Oh... d'accord.

Aziraphale était déçu, il s'était attendu à un tout autre genre de réponse. Quoi que non au fond, il s'était douté connaissant le roux qu'il dirait quelque-chose comme ça. Crowley sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe :

-Gros nigaud, moi aussi je t'aime, évidemment.

-C'est vrai, demanda le libraire avec un visage rayonnant.

-Bien sûr, sinon je n'aurais pas fait autant d'efforts pour décrocher de la drogue. J'aurais fait comme les autres fois : essayer un peu mais replonger rapidement car je n'avais aucune volonté. J'ai puisé la force grâce à ton soutien et parce que je voulais que mon homme soit fier de moi.

Aziraphale sourit, il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Crowley leva les yeux au ciel :

-Par pitié l'angelot ne me dit pas que tu vas verser une larme ?! Tout va bien, on s'aime c'est pas l'événement du siècle !

-Si, et même si tu joues le dur à cuire je sais qu'au fond de toi ça te rend heureux car toi non plus tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être aimé.

Pour toute réponse Crowley l'embrassa et remonta la couverture sur leurs corps nus :

-On devrait se reposer un peu, car maintenant que tu t'es offert à moi une fois, crois-moi que tu vas souvent passer à la casserole maintenant !

-J'ai hâte ! Gloussa le libraire.

Aziraphale se colla un peu plus contre le roux en soupirant d'aise. Il avait l'impression d'être pile à la place où il devait être. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Crowley partageait ses sentiments, il avait été très surpris par la déclaration. Aziraphale avait cru que l'ancien danseur ne ressentait que du désir pour lui, qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de réels sentiments derrière. Pourtant c'était le cas, le libraire avait presque envie d'aller le crier dans les rues. À la place il resta là, à profiter du corps de Crowley contre le sien. Il glissa peu à peu dans le sommeil, rassuré par la chaleur de leurs corps, en sécurité dans les bras de son amant. Aziraphale s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Jamais en se réveillant ce matin il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver ainsi quelques heures plus tard. Décidément le roux ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Aziraphale espérait que ça continuerait ainsi, que Crowley ne se lasserait pas de lui à présent. Toutefois il fut rassuré lorsqu'au moment où il sombrait dans le sommeil, la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut la voix du roux qui murmurait qu'il l'aimait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre final, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire :D

Crowley se réveilla et sourit en voyant qu'Aziraphale dormait toujours contre lui. Il caressa ses cheveux blancs et resta ainsi, simplement heureux. La respiration régulière du libraire en train de dormir lui faisait un bien fou, ça le rassurait plus qu'il n'osait l'admettre. Il sentait son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il était en présence d'Aziraphale. Il était heureux qu'ils aient franchi le pas, leur relation avait pris un tout autre tournant à présent. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et referma les yeux, il n'avait pas envie de bouger, il ne voulait plus jamais sortir de ce lit.

Le roux sourit lorsqu'il sentit les lèvre de son amant sur son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux :

-Ah tu es réveillé.

-Oui, t'es beau quand tu dors tu sais ? Même quand tu es réveillé, ne te méprends pas.

-Je sais t'inquiète pas.

Il l'embrassa et posa une main sur ses fesses :

-J'aime voir que tu t'ouvres de plus en plus. Le fait que tu acceptes enfin ton désir et tes sentiment c'est vraiment super. Tu es de moins en moins timide avec moi, j'adore ça.

-Merci, c'est grâce à toi que je suis comme ça. J'ai l'impression que tu fais ressortir tout ce que je garde bien enfoui en moi. Tout ce qui me fait sortir de la zone de confort que j'ai si bien plantée au fil des années.

-Je suis content de l'entendre, ça me flatte de savoir que je provoque ça.

-Ça fait partie des choses que l'on s'apporte l'un à l'autre.

-Et si on s'apportait un truc en plus ?

Ils s'embrassèrent et Crowley posa ses mains sur sa taille. Il le fit s'asseoir sur lui à califourchon :

-Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui va guider le rythme bébé.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je trouve ça vraiment sexy l'idée que ce soit toi qui le fasses.

-Bon, d'accord je vais essayer alors.

-Sois plus confiant, tu vas très bien t'en sortir mon ange.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et ne tardèrent pas à faire l'amour.

* * *

Aziraphale se laissa tomber aux côtés de son amant, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de prendre le contrôle de tout ça. Ça avait été aussi merveilleux que la veille, faire l'amour avec Crowley était fantastique. Le roux se mit sur un coude et embrassa pleinement son amant :

-On va prendre une douche ?

-D'accord c'est une excellente idée.

Ils partirent dans la salle de bain. Aziraphale se sentait bien dans les bras de son amant. Il embrassa tendrement Crowley et ils s'habillèrent. Le libraire regarda son compagnon :

-Et si on allait manger ? Je meurs de faim.

-Excellente idée mon ange.

Il sourit et ils partirent pour un restaurant français tout proche. Crowley le regarda en souriant, il trouvait vraiment que la gourmandise de son amant était attendrissante. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent. Azirpahle demanda :

-Alors, comment tu veux qu'on fasse pour la librairie ?

-Je ne sais pas, comme tu veux. On peut continuer comme on fait pour l'instant.

-Dans un sens je me dit que j'ai envie de travailler en même temps que toi mais dans un autre je sais que si je travaillais avec toi j'arriverais pas à me concentrer.

Crowley sourit et hocha la tête :

-Je comprends parfaitement. On peut continuer de travailler chacun de notre côté et se voir le soir. Comme ça les retrouvailles seront encore plus agréables.

Aziraphale frissonna à cette phrase, il trouvait que tout ce qui émanait du roux était sexy. Que ce soit ses paroles ou ses gestes, tout lui plaisait. Le libraire demanda tranquillement :

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi moi Crowley ? Tu pourrais avoir n'importe quel homme !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Mais non, tu peux trouver d'autres hommes qui peuvent t'écouter et te comprendre.

-Non, aucun ne peut le faire comme toi. Tu es exceptionnel, tu es unique. Et ne t'inquiète pas, si je dois te le répéter tous les jours je le ferais. J'aime pas voir ta petite mine inquiète.

Le roux se pencha par-dessus la table pour l'embrasser. Ils restèrent ainsi à discuter. Après le repas ils partirent marcher dans le parc. Aziraphale prit la main du roux dans la sienne, il avait envie que ce genre de promenade devienne leur nouveau rituel. Après tout le libraire avait toujours adoré marcher dans des parcs, mais il n'en avait pas autant l'occasion qu'il l'aurait voulu. C'était beaucoup moins agréable de le faire seul, mais maintenant il avait Crowley pour l'accompagner.

* * *

Crowley continuait d'avancer tranquillement. Il s'arrêta devant le marchand de glaces et sourit à son amant. Il l'embrassa et en commanda. Après ça ils allèrent sur un banc et discutèrent tranquillement tout en mangeant leur glace. Le roux lança nonchalamment :

-J'aime bien qu'on se promène comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on le fasse plus souvent ?

-Excellente idée, je n'osais pas te le proposer à vrai dire mais je l'espérais secrètement.

-Tu ne dois pas avoir peur d'exprimer tes idées. Tu le sais pourtant que je suis là pour t'écouter. N'aie pas honte de vouloir instaurer certains trucs ensembles, c'est normal dans un couple après tout.

-Bon d'accord.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et continuèrent de discuter en mangeant leur glace. Après ça ils se remirent à marcher, Crowley était content que ce soit une si belle journée et d'ainsi pouvoir profiter de l'air libre. Leur relation était en train de doucement se mettre en place, le roux trouvait ça très agréable. Pour une fois tout prenait place, tout semblait naturel et parfait.

* * *

Crowley n'avait pas pris de drogue depuis un an jour pour jour. Les deux hommes vivaient quasiment ensemble, ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble. Ils alternaient les nuits chez l'un ou l'autre. Depuis qu'il était en couple Crowley ne menaçait plus ses plantes, il n'en avait plus le temps, et étrangement elles n'avaient jamais été si belles. Il sourit à Aziraphale qui était en train de préparer du thé et l'embrassa :

-Mon ange ça fait un an.

-Comment ça ?

-Que je n'ai pas pris de drogue. Je crois que je suis officiellement sevré, et c'est grâce à toi mon ange.

-Je suis fier de toi mon amour, vraiment.

Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Crowley sourit et se laissa faire, il adorait quand le libraire faisait ça. Le baiser devint un peu plus passionné et ils finirent par faire l'amour dans la cuisine. Avec le temps Aziraphale avait accepté le fait de pouvoir mener la danse et parfois c'était lui qui pénétrait le roux. C'était Crowley qui le lui avait proposé quelques jours après qu'ils soient passés à l'acte. Toutefois le libraire n'avait vraiment accepté cette idée que plusieurs mois plus tard. Crowley regarda son amant alors qu'ils se rhabillaient :

-J'aimerais qu'on s'installe ensemble officiellement mon ange.

-Oui c'est une bonne idée. C'est vrai que ce sera plus pratique comme ça.

-D'accord, alors on fait comme ça. Je te propose que tu viennes t'installer ici, après tout mon appartement est plus grand que le tien.

-Je sais oui, bah j'accepte avec plaisir de venir vivre avec toi bébé. J'ai hâte qu'on soit officiellement ensemble sous le même toit tout le temps.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et partirent marcher. Après ça ils rentrèrent et Crowley commença à cuisiner leur dîner. C'était toujours lui qui cuisinait, Aziraphale ne savait pas le faire, et en grand gourmand il n'arrivait pas à résister, il grignotait ce qu'il préparait en allant. Crowley le regarda :

-Alors mon ange tu fais quoi ?

-Je nous prépare un gratin dauphinois.

-J'ai hâte.

-Je sais, petit gourmand. Je t'aime tu sais, je trouve ça vraiment mignon que tu fasses ça. Je crois que ta gourmandise et ta timidité sont les deux choses qui me font le plus craquer chez toi.

Crowley l'attira à lui et l'embrassa en posant une main sur ses fesses. Aziraphale mêla sa langue à la sienne et caressa son torse à travers son haut :

-On est bien ensemble non ?

-Si, très bien. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on a trouvé notre équilibre, qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Oh vraiment, tu avoues sans honte que je suis ton âme sœur ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi j'aurais honte de t'aimer ?

Crowley se mit à rire et l'embrassa à nouveau :

-Mon ange tu n'arrêteras jamais de me surprendre.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirais mon ange.

Il sourit et se remit à cuisiner. Aziraphale déposa un baiser sur sa nuque et partit dans le canapé pour lire un peu. Ils aimaient cette simplicité, cette routine. Ils ne se prenaient pas la tête, ils étaient d'accord sur presque tout. Ils ne se disputaient jamais, même lorsqu'ils étaient en désaccord le roux se contentait de lâcher l'affaire car il n'arrivait pas à se fâcher contre son amant. Il oubliait toute sa colère quand il voyait que le libraire était contrarié. Dans ces cas-là, toute la tension du roux fondait comme neige au soleil et il finissait toujours par clore la dispute par un baiser ou une baise de réconciliation. Ça marchait toujours et c'était toujours incroyablement agréable. Ils testaient même de nouvelles positions, c'était super. Aziraphale n'était vraiment plus coincé comme avant, il assumait totalement ses envies du côté sexuel. Crowley vint rejoindre son amant dans le salon :

-Voilà mon ange c'est dans le four, y a plus qu'à attendre.

-T'es vraiment incroyable, je sais pas comment je ferais sans toi.

-Bah tu ferais comme avant, tu mangerais que des livraisons ou tu irais au restaurant.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et restèrent l'un contre l'autre à simplement se câliner.

* * *

Le temps passait, le couple habitait ensemble depuis un moment maintenant. La librairie fonctionnait très bien et tout allait bien entre eux. Un soir pendant qu'ils dînaient le roux lança :

-Aziraphale j'aimerais qu'on parle de deux choses importantes s'il te plaît.

-Oh... oui je t'écoute.

-Alors déjà tu es pour ou contre le mariage gay ? Et ensuite que penses-tu des couples du même sexe ?

-Je suis pour les deux options, pourquoi ?

-Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de m'épouser et qu'on ait un enfant ?

-Oh... tu me prends au dépourvu.

-Je sais oui, d'ailleurs tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre maintenant.

-J'accepte les deux propositions mon amour.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

Il l'embrassa et Crowley lui passa une bague autour du doigt. Celui-ci sourit :

-Elle est très belle.

-Merci, je l'ai choisie parce qu'elle m'a fait penser à toi. J'étais sûr qu'elle t'irait à merveille.

-Tu es vraiment romantique au fond.

Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser et continuèrent de se câliner. Leur vie avait pris un nouveau tournant, le meilleur était à venir. Le couple était heureux de ces deux décisions. Ils avaient hâte d'affronter ces nouvelles aventures côté à côté.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
